Sasuke did she just call you DADDY?
by Koneko-no-Uchiha
Summary: SasuOc The Full Summary is included in the intro. Sasuke finds a little girl in the woods alone and takes her to Tsunande. He's now her legal guardian and whose this thats gonna help him rise her? discontinued
1. Chapter 1

This is the intro for my new story as you can see. Please let me know how it is. I appreciate any ideas, comments, or advice!

Kicho (means Precious)  
Three years old Orphan You'll learn more about her in the story. There's not much more to tell.

Kaiori 15 orphan Ex-ninja. She used to go to school with Sasuke. They weren't friends but they weren't enimes either. Kaiori now works in a tea shop as a waitress.  
You'll learn more about her in the story.

Sasuke Uchiha 15 Orphan Jounin ninja. He's secretly the personal anbu for the Hokage, Tsunande. He returned to Kohona a day after his 15th birthday after killing his brother the day before. The whereabouts or status of Orochimaru is unknown. All that is known is that Sasuke had blown the village up a week before killing Itachi. It was reported that there were no survivors.

Sasuke isn't cold and secluded. He is however still Mysterious and closed off. Get on his bad side... and you'll regret it. Most of the story will be told from Sasuke or Kaiori's pov.  
-

Friday, December 5, whatever year it was at the time. Or as Sasuke Uchiha would say, The day his life changed forever... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is my New story, Sasuke... did she just call you... DADDY???. I'm importing this from Quizilla. Depending on how you guys like it I'll post more here. I want some Messages before I post the next part 3. Oh also this is a silght Sasuke Oc story. Ok Kicho do the disclamer!

Kicho: Kai dwesn't own Nauto. She Own dis stowy.

Chapter 1

Friday, December 5, What ever year it was. But Sasuke Uchiha Knew this day as something else. He knew this day as the day that would change his live would change forever..snapswooshflapbreakcrashslidespinswooshflapBAM

Sasuke slid to a stop. He looked at the abused trees around him. Even without his chakra he was probibally the second strongest Ninja in Kohona. After of course the Hokage, Tsunande, that so graciously let him retourn home. Sasuke was indeed a lot weaker than with his chakra but, his inclined strength and advanced training made up for it. Sasuke looked at the mess before him. Many, if not all, of the trees had scratches, dents, and missing limbs. Some were even knocked down or blown a good three feet from their origional standing. Those he'd have to cut up and take home for fire or building. Donation was a thought too. The sun cast long shadows along the ground. 5:00. His time for training endlessly was up. Picking himself up Sasuke straightened his fighting kimono up. He still wore the clothes he wore when he was in Orochimaru's clutches, not because he liked them. No he would only wear them when training. After and before training he would wear black cargo pants and a blue version shirt of what he wore when he was younger. His arm bands were a must too. He still kept the high collar. Not many Uchiha's wore the High collar but, Sasuke had always prefered it as a kid. Now he still likes to wear it, and as a plus is covers the curse left by Orochimaru.

Sasuke let out a breath. His three hours were up. Time to go visit Tsunande. Turning on his heel Sasuke made his way to the forest exit, when he heard a light wimper and a few sobs. Sasuke could hear very well. He could detect wispering up to 10 feet when he tried, Talking up to 30 feet, and yelling or loud noises up to 60 feet. One of the most astounding things Sasuke usually pondered about was why, if his hearing was so acute, did his ears never bleed or go deaf when Naruto ran up and Screeched his lungs out in his ear all day? He just figured it was because the was always alert. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke decided to find out what was causing the sobs. Exiting the forest Sasuke began walking down the Kohona streets.

"Halt! What's your reason for leaving the gates, Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up.

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just following the sounds I was hearing." Sasuke answered honestly. The guard looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Weird sounds? I've been up here all day and I haven't heard a thing. Get home and get some rest! Kami only knows how mush you need it..." The guard yelled down, wispering the last part.

"What was that last part?" Sasuke asked looking at him. The guard, Joe(random name) visibly stiffened. "Nevermind, just give me five minnutes. I'll be right back." Sasuke said. The guard, Joe, shook his head.

"Sorry Uchiha. I can't do that. Your mubbles espically you mubbles aren't allowed out of the village. Unless, I supose, you were a higher up..." Sasuke smirked. Joe just practically threw the loophole right at him.

"Well Joe, it just so happens I am a higher up." Joe smacked his head.

"Darn you Uchiha! Fine you have Five minnutes. Make it quick, you here me!" Sasuke gave a wave in thanks before walking out the gates. Once again he began following the sobs. They were getting louder by the second now. slipping in between some branches in the woods outside Kohona Sasuke say a young girl, no older than three sitting under a large oak tree crying her heart out. Sasuke looked at the girl sympathically. It seemed there were only two possible causes. One the girl was lost and couldn't find her parents or whoever she was with or two, she was orphaned and lost her parents or whoever she was with. Sasuke was beting on the later. Sasuke moved forward sighlently. once he was in arms reach he bent down and placed a hand on the girls head. The girl flinched in fear under his hand.

"Hey," said Sasuke so softly it was almost a wisper. The girl looked at him with big brown eyes full of fear. She tried to shrink back but was stopped by the tree behind her. She let a wimper escape her lips before shaking violently again. Sasuke took his right hand, that was currently placed on the small head, behind her head and sliped his left hand behind her back. In one swift movement he was on his feet, the young girl held protected in his arms. The girl began to trash about when Sasuke began slowly walking back the way he came. Sasuke held the girl closer. She began to calm down but was still shaking, "Calm down. Your safe now," Sasuke wispered softly in her ear.

"HEY UCH-" Sasuke chucked a kunni at Joe, cutting him off. Joe heard a light wimpering and jumped down from the guard tower, landing in front of Sasuke. "What the He! What are you thinking throwing that!" Sasuke gestured to the little girl clutching his shirt, wimpering. "Oh! Gomen. What happened?" Joe asked softly. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She's what I heard. I found her alone, crying her eyes out in the woods. I'm gonna take her to Tsunande now." said Sasuke quietly.

"Here I'll do it." Joe said. He reached for the girl. She saw this and screamed throwing her arms around Sasukes neck, tightly, and burying her face into his neck too. Joe stepped back. Sasuke reacted quickly by sushing her screems and stroking her back. Slowly her screams became quiet sobs as she held on to Sasuke tightly.

"Mabye I should do it" Sasuke said. Joe Noded in agreement. Sasuke walked away towards Tsunande's office leaving a relieved Joe behind him. "Hey you ok?" Sasuke asked softly as they rounded a corner. The girl sniffled and nodded in his neck. "Can you speak?" Again she responded with a nodd. "Can you tell me your name?" Sasuke continued to speak in a soft tone that even he didn't know he possesed. The girl didn't respond right away. She loosened her grasp to where her arms were hanging aruond his neck and her head rested inbetween his neck and chest.

"Ki-Kicho," She shiffled, so softly that any person with normal hearing would have missed.

"Kicho?" Kicho nodded. Sasuke, for some strange bizzar insane crazy completely unknown reason felt like being kind and caring towards this kid. "That's a beautiful name" Sasuke said. He saw her remove her right hand from his neck to wipe the tears from her eyes. He also noticed the small smile she gave when he said that.

"Mr.?" Kicho squeeked in her tiny voice. Sasuke looked down at her showing his attention. "What your name?" Kicho asked in a wisper looking up at Sasuke. Her right arm found it's way back to his neck.

"My name? Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kicho looked at him. She decided to practice his name.

"U-chi-cha... sa-uk-ke... Uchicha Saukke!" Kicho chimmed happily. Sasuke got an anime sweat drop.

"Kinda. U-chi-ha." He sounded out.

"Uchia?" Sasuke shook his head.

"U"

"U"

"Chi"

"Chi"

"Ha"

"Ha"

"Uchiha"

"Uchiha. Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded. Kicho smiled. "Sa-uk-ke"

"Close. Sa-su-ke"

"Sa-uke"

"Sas-u-ke"

"Sasyouke" --'

"Sa"

"Sa"

"su"

"su"

"ke"

"ke"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke. Sasuke?"

"Good!" Sasuke said. Kicho smiled again, her big brown eyes still glossy from crying earler. Three more blocks till they reached Tsunande. "How old are you, Kicho?" Kicho put her right hand in front of her face and lifted a few fingers.

"Dis many!" She said thrusting her fingers into Sasuke's face.

"So your three?"

"Uh-huh! I be fo in may!" Kicho said proudly.

"Will you now? Kicho, I'm sorry to ask this but, what happened to make you end up in the forest like that?" Sasuke asked. Kicho looked down.

"Me and mama were going visit kokono ba da scawy men jump out at us. Mama kwi him but- but she die fightwing da man. I was Scawed so I runs here. I gat wost so I crwied under da twee. Dhen you find me." Kicho said. She wiped her tears again and sniffled. Sasuke looked at her sadly. "Thank you." she wispered "Thank you for finding me."

"Kicho, you told me about your mother but what about your father?" Kicho shrugged.

"Mama said he die befo I was born." Sasuke nodded.

"Hmmm... well look at that. We're allready at Old Tsunande's." Sasuke said opening the door. Sasuke walked up to Tsunande's office. He knocked on her door and waited for a few minnutes before loosing it and kicking open the door. "Oi! old hag, wake up!" Sasuke said nudging her with his foot. Tsunande jumped up spilling papers on the floor.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!" Tsunande yelled chucking her sake bottle at Sasuke's head. Sasuke side stepped the bottle and told Tsunande to quite down. "And why should I?" Really was the, THE Uchiha sasuke carrying a child that unoticeable? Sasuke gestured to the wimpering child in his arms. Tsunande calmed down. "Uchiha. Start explaining." Sasuke explained the story and told Tsunande about the girl and what happened to her mother. "I see. I'll send a team to retrive the body's immedetly. As for the child... Kicho, was her name?" Sasuke nodded. "I guess I'll try to find a family to take her in." Tsunande sighed.

Kicho took her head out of the crook of Sasuke's neck and looked at Tsunande. "No" she said. Tsunande and Sasuke looked at her. "No" She repeated. She held on to Sasuke tighter. Tsunande noticed this and looked at Sasuke smileing.

"Well Sasuke... It looks like you are going to be... her knew guardian!" Sasuke looked at Tsunande. Sasuke used what little chakra he actually posessed to open a link between him and Tsunande.

Sasuke's thoughts +Tsunande's thoughts+

Tsunande are you INSANE!

+No what ever makes you think that?+

I can't take care of her?!?! I'm a NINJA! A wanted one at that! You know how many villages are after my head??? Plus, I have had no good parental guidence for practically my whole life! How do you expect me too-

+Sasuke, Chill! Look at her. You saw her reaction to what I said. YOU are the one SHE want's to stay with. I know perfectly well you will have trouble raising her on your own soooo...+

Tsunande this had better be a good suggestion. If you say gat a girl friend, married, or call Sakura... I'll kill you.

+Well you Eliminated 3/4 of my ideas... but here's the last one. Sasuke, do you rember Kaiori from your academy days?+ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok part 2! Disclamer! Review for part 3.

Naruto: Kai doesn't own Naruto. She only owns this story, Kicho and Kaiori.

Chapter 2

Kaiori? Let me think for a moment... Was she one of rabid stalkers?

+No. So you don't remember?+

No, not really... I havent seen any of my classmates except from those in the rookie nine.

+Sigh Ok then, let's see... I have a plan. Come back in about an hour and a half. Everything will work out!+

Why do I have a feeling your plaining something I'm not gonna like?

+Cause, you're a stubborn kid that doesnt like squat.+ -  
Sasuke and Tsunande ended their mental conversation. Sasuke looked down at Kicho in thought. The kid did sorta grow on him... Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, you win," Tsunande looked like at him and held her breath, "I'll take the kid..." That was all Tsunande needed to hear. She gave a triumpthed yell before shoving the Uchiha out of her office, reminding him to come back in ninty minnutes.

Sasuke walked into the dimly lit street, Kicho resting in his arms. It was neerly six o'clock now and he had ninty minnutes until he needed to get back to Tsunande's at seven thirty. Sasuke sighed, now what? He had plenty of time and didn't feel like going home yet. Sasuke looked at Kicho. Mabye the kid had some ideas.

"Hey," he called down to her. Kicho looked up at him,"Anything you want to do?" Kicho looked around her. To her left she saw a pretty cookie shop that just so happened to be having a sale on giant cookies.

"I wanna big Cookie!" She said pointing at the display cookie covered in green and pink frosting. 'Yeah that would figure.' Sasuke sweatdropped.

"O-kay. Giant cookie it is then." Sasuke took the soon to be hyper child into the cookie store. Trying to move as quickly as he could grabbed the cookie paid and exited the store. Sweet shops were not his favorite place to be.

"Can we go to da pak now?" Kicho said taking a bite out of her cookie. Sasuke guessed that she meant, The park, and nodded. The park was pretty much empty. Only the occasional bird or squirl ran by. Sasuke placed Kicho down on the soft grass, she smiled up at him before running over to the sand box. Sasuke sighed, sitting under a willow that looked over the park. 'Kicho wont go far...' He thought before closeing his eyes to rest. But the rest soon became a deep sleep...

Sasuke felt a tiny something on his shoulder shakeing him lightly. "Sake! Sake! Wak up Sake!" A tiny voice pleaded in his ear. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the little girl tugging his shoulder. "Sake!" She cheered seeing him wake up. Sasuke hmmed. He bent down, picking up Kicho.

"Sasuke." He corrected. She nodded repeating his name. "Kicho, What time is it?" Kicho looked up at Sasuke confused. Sasuke looked at the darkening sky. "Awww man Kicho why didn't you wake me sooner?!" Kicho looked at Sasuke smiling.

"I canet spwll time!" Sasuke ran with Kicho to Tsunande's. Where he was supposed to be there thirty minnutes ago.

Sasuke ran threw Kohona recieveing many stares from the towns people. Surprizeingly none of them noticed the little girl cradled aginst his chest. As Sasuke reached the door to Tsunande's office he threw it open and ran inside.

"About time you showed up!" Tsunande yelled. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Heh, sorry about that. I kinda fell asleep." Kicho seeing as how Sasuke gave an excuse decided to throw in her own.

"I eat a bug!" Kicho cried happily. Everyone in the room looked at her. Silence filled the room at her sudden confession. "Wha?" She asked innocently noticeing everyone looking at her.

"Are you seriously considering leaving her in his care, Tsunande-sama?" a female rang from Sasukes right. Sasuke, having missed the second person in the room, not counting Kicho and himself, turned to face it.

"I don't see why not, Kaiori?" Tsunande said. Kaiori looked at Sasuke disaprovingly.

"Just look at him!" Kaiori said, "He is not fit to care for a child! He let her eat a bug!"

"Hey," Sasuke snapped, "I didn't let her eat it."

"No but you-" Kaiori started but was cutoff by Tsunande.

"Kaiori weather he's capable or not isn't what I summoned here for." Kaiori looked at her oddly. Sasuke had to admit, he was kinda wondering what Tsunande had planed himself. "Kaiori, you are going to be helping Sasuke care for Kaiori." Silence filled the room once again. Two voices broke the it.

"WHAT?!?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3 of Sasuke... did she just call you... DADDY??? is now here! Messages before I continue. same goes for Dangerous Duo. Man I never Know what to put in this thing...

Me: Someone just do the disclamer.

Disclamer Guy: Kai doesn't own Naruto, She owns Dangerous Duo, Sasuke... did she just call you DADDY, and about a million other stories. Kicho and Kaiori belong to Kai and Kim belongs to Sasukelover02.

Begin Part3

Recap  
"Kaiori weather he's capable or not isn't what I summoned here for." Kaiori looked at her oddly. Sasuke had to admit, he was kinda wondering what Tsunande had planed himself. "Kaiori, you are going to be helping Sasuke care for Kaiori." Silence filled the room once again. Two voices broke it.

"WHAT"  
End recap

Story Start

Tsunande sighed. This wasn't gonna end peacefully... "Kaiori, you will be moving into Sasuke's house-"

"What!?" Kaiori screached, "Why would I do that?"

"Kaiori, Kicho needs someone who actually somewhat knows how to take care of her. Sasuke happens to have no experience with kids and has many missions to complete. Someone needs to be there to watch her!"

"So call me when Sasuke leaves! He looks like he's doing a fine job to me!" Kaiori yelled. "I have a job to you know." Tsunande sighed.

"Look. Your job is expandable. Sasuke's isn't. We need him for alot of the higher rank missions. So far our alliences have been going down hill, even with sound and the akasuki down. Plus Sasuke has many enimes inside and out side of the village. If he goes to fight, where does that leave Kicho?" Tsunande explained calmly. Kaiori seemed to understand, since she didn't argue back but that didn't mean she was to happy. Sasuke wasn't too happy about it either but decided to keep quiet. He knew there wasn't much else he could do.

"Fine. But I have one question." Kaiori said. Tsunande nodded for her to continue. "Why not find someone who does know what their doing?" Sicence filled the room.

"Well you see we tried that." Sasuke said. Tsunande finnished for him.

"But, She yelled No, And attached herself to Sasuke." Kaiori sighed...

"Well it can't be that bad, right?" Kairoi asked for resurance. Sasuke stayed sighlent, Kicho ammused herself by blowing bubbles, and Tsunande looked away wistleing. Well that was reinshuring... not.

(ok sorry if the begining wasn't so good. It should get better from here on out)

"Kaiori you'll go the Sasuke's tonight, and move you stuff in tomarrow. Got it?" Tsunande asked, or commanded, Kaiori and Sasuke. They nodded and left the office. Tsunande smiled. That had gone alot better than she had thought.  
-  
Sasuke walked down the dark dirt path, Kicho in his arms and a reluctant Kaiori trailing behind him. Sometime during their walk Kicho had fallen asleep. She sat in sasuke's right arm, her left arm draped around his neck. Her head found his shoulder as a comfortable pillow as she sucked at her thumb. Sasuke flexed his left arm trying to shake off the soarness. Kaiori had been reluctant but offered to take Kicho for him. Sasuke knew that Kicho might throw a fit if she woke up with someone other than him, so in attempt to avoid future disturbances, he refused her offer.

"Were here," Sasuke said stopping in front of his compound gates. The gates churned and made a loud squeel when they opened. Sasuke didn't really mind walking threw the desolate, sighlent compound. Even in ruins it still held many memmories, but over the years he began to get used to the lonleyness and quite of his home. Kaiori on the other hand, had never stepped into the compound and found it quite eerie. She, involuntairy, quickened her pace to where she was right next to Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't blame her. This place was a ghost town. Even the bravest shinobi would probibally lose a bit of nerve walking threw here alone, or accompinied, espically at night.

Kaiori rembered ghost stories that were told in the village after the Uchiha massacare. They said that the Uchihas were very carefull to who they let into the village, they say that in order to get in you needed the hokages, head of the clans permission, or be accompinied by and Uchiha to gain axcess in side the carved gates. In order to protect what they lost the Uchiha spirits roamed the area curseing all those who dared to enter their territory. The compound did nothing to disprove this theory. She rembered pushing the thought asside saying that it was completely a load of garbage, a tale made to scare little children around the camp fire. Now she wondered, Were they true? She certanly wouldn't be surprized if a couple ghosts flew out of one of these broken windows or one of these houses collapsed.

Sasuke stopped at the largest house in the compound the only one that didn't look like it would fall if you were to tap it. Actually it was more like a one story mansion. It was as far back as it could be. No houses boardered it's sides. Sasuke pushed open the slideing door and stepped inside, he held the door open for Kaiori with his foot. The lights flickered on illuminateing the house. It was fairly old fashoned. All the doors inside were made of paper rice and the rooms had no doors. Only small paper squares hanging from the top of the frame to the floor, they reached about half way down the frame. The extra space rooms and bathroom had paper rice doors closing them off.

"This is really... old fashioned..." Kaiori wispered to herself. She had never been in side a clan household, so how was she supposed to know their ways?

"It's triditonal," Kaiori snapped up, she didn't think Sasuke heard what she said. Sasuke noticed the surprised look on her face she also looked a bit regretfull that he heard it. Sasuke smirked, "I take it you naver saw a triditional style home before?" Kaiori shook her head. "Then I should probibally show you how they work, ne?"Sasuke motioned Kaiori to stay put while he walked off down a hall. A few moments later he returned without Kicho. "I'll give you a tour while I explain things. Some of the rooms have outside axcess so you can't get to them from in here. Instead you have to walk around the portch. theres also 4 sepret exits that lead to different areas out side. Each of them are seperate and can only be axcessed from their point of entry. The one on the left of the house leads to the pond, the one in the back leads to a training area, and the one to the right leads to a field. Then there's the house entrence to the house, but you already know that." Sasuke continued to explain the house to Kaiori while getting her famillar to the rooms and halls. Many of them brought you in circles or required you to go threw one room to another to get to a different part of the house. Kaiori had a hard time figureing out left from right when she came to the conclusion to just not walk any paths she didn't know alone. After the tour they came to their next problem...

Sleeping conditions. Tomarrow they could go shoping for everything they needed but for tonight...

"You can stay in my room" Sasuke said, "I already have Kicho in there." Kaiori went to complain but Sasuke cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse, trust me. And it's only one night." After much presuading Sasuke got Kaiori to agree and went to the living room to sleep.

Kaiori's pov Saturday, December 6th. 9:53 a.m. Kohona tea shop.

"I just can't believe I agreed to this..." Kaiori sighed before sipping her warm green tea. Kaiori looked up as her friend gave a stiffled laugh, "What do you laughin at?" Kaiori asked sourly.

"Nothing. Nothing." Her friend said waving her hands in defence. "I thought you didn't mind the Uchiha?" Kaiori shrugged.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I wanna give up everything, sell my house, move in, and and play house keeper for him and Kicho." Kaiori said sourly.

"Yeah I guess that would be pain... but hey mabye you'll get used to it. Uh... Kaiori, who's Kicho?"

"Hmm...? I dunno, some three year old Sasuke needs help raising." Kaiori said sipping more of her tea. Her friend did the opposite, and spit her tea out.

"Nani!? Uchiha has a KID?!?!?" Kaiori slapped her hand over her friends mouth, 'sshhhhing' her.

"Kim, no. I don't think it's his kid." Kaiori said. Kim (or Sasukelover02) sighed.

"That's a relief. You had me scared for a second!" Kaiori and Kim laughed. "Ok, I better get going," Kim said checking her watch, "My shift starts in ten minnutes."

"Yeah, same here. I'll catch you later." Kaiori said standing and walking out the door waving to good-bye to Kim.

Normal pov (sasuke) Sasuke's house

"Hey!" Called a feminine voice from the front of the house. Sasuke looked up from feeding Kicho. "Where are you guys?" the voice asked. Sasuke called back a "Kitchen" before showing Kicho the correct way to eat sushi again. This time he made sure to leave the wisabi sauce out of her reach... about five minnutes later Kaiori appeared in the door way, she was clearly annoied. "How in the world do you remember your way around here?!" Sasuke looked up at her and smirked.

"To tell you the truth... I don't. Most of it's instinct." Kaiori gave him a werid look before shaking her head. "Well have to go take Kicho shoping ... and get the stuff for the other rooms." Sasuke said puting Kicho's dishes in the sink. Kaiori nodded.

"Ok. How about I clean Kicho up and then we get out of here?" Sasuke nodded. Kaiori walked out of the room and off to the washroom to clean Kicho. Sasuke finnished washing the dishes and decided to go see what they'd need to get. Money was no issue so he didn't have to worry about that. Sasuke walked around the house looking in all the empty rooms that he had. He'd perfer they stayed in the same hall as he did. His house totaled six bedrooms. Three in the hall he stayed, and three a few turns around in another hall. Two that were in the other hall belonged to his parents and brother. Even though they were all dead he'd prefer it if they, and everyone else, stayed clear of those rooms. Also It would be less of a chance of them getting lost in his over large house.

"Are all triditional houses this big, or is it just yours?" Sasuke inwardly jumped at the sudden voice.

"I thought you were waching Kicho?" Sasuke said monotoneiously.

"Yeah, that was ten minnutes ago." Kaiori said. Kaiori turned and started back the way she came hoping to remember her path, "Let's go. Kicho's waiting up front." Kaiori lead the way down the hall, Sasuke followed behind her watching to make sure she didn't take a wrong turn. Kaiori took a sharp left when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to the right. "What the heck?!"

"Wrong way." Sasuke dropped her arm as she let out a soft, "Oh," and continued on their way. A few more turns and they saw Kicho standing near the front door. Once Kicho saw them her face lit up. Running forward she jumped up and clung to Sasuke's stomach.

"Are we going now!?" She asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded and picked her up as they walked out the door. In the village square people ran from stand to stand collecting all their desires. They pushed threw the crowd, which again no one noticed Kohonas number one ninja and cold argant trader, carrying a three year old child, and entered a shop called, "You need it, we got it!". Personally Sasuke hated shoping. Actually he hated stores. Every store except for the Weapons shop was his mortal enemy, but just this once Sasuke decided to grit his teeth and get this over with.

"Here let me take Kicho. I'll get her some clothes and you get her stuff like her bed and stuff, ok?" Sasuke nodded and gave Kicho to Kaiori. Sasuke walked in another direction without a word as the girls went their way. Sighlently Sasuke scanned the walls trying to find a good bed for Kicho. A few stood out, but nothing that good. Sasuke was suddently feeling as though something... well not so good was gonna happen... but he just couldn't put his kunni on it...

"HEY SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!!!" Oh never mind. He figured it out. Naruto came running up to Sasuke, a large grin plastered on his face. "So what are you doing here? I thought you hated shoping? And stores." Sasuke sighed.

"I do." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the monosylibal response.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke shrugged. He really didn't feel like explaining things right now so what better way to get people to leave then ignore them?! "Well you sure are talkitave today" Sasuke smirked. "There's that smirk!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Hey Naruto where'd you go?" Kiba asked walking around the aisle they were in. Kiba spotted them and walked over. Neji and shikamaru followed behind him. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing really," Sasuke sighed. Avoiding conversation was probibally inevidable anyway. "Why are you guys here?"

"Heh, funny story really." Naruto said.

"No it's not," Neji said thumping Naruto on the head. "This idiot here was trying to make ramen at Shikamaru's house. He set the house on fire some how. Instead of putting it out he ran around in circles while Shikamaru sat there saying it was too troublesome to bother putting out and going back to sleep."

"So now were here trying to replace the damage Baka here did." Kiba finnished while glareing at Naruto.

"Sounds like a Naruto thing." Sasuke replied smirking. Naruto pouted complaining about how Sasuke should be on his side and how everythings always his fault. They were all so busy teasing Naruto they didn't notice a small brunette round the corner and make it's way to Sasuke.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY," It yelled over happily latching on to his arm. Sasuke frose. The whole store seemed to go sighlent. A paper falling could probibally be heard from the other side of the world. Sasuke could feel his friends wonderous stares boaring holes threw his flesh as he looked down to see Kicho excitedly, now clinging to his side. Her feet hovered over the ground as she staired up at him, Oblivous to all the stares they were recieveing. "DADDY!!!" Sasuke was too stunned to do much of anything. All he knew was that the interagating was going to start in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"WHAT THE HE" Yeah... Sasuke Uchiha was so screwed.

Haha I liked this ending. I had planned on making it longer but I want to put the rest in the next one. Anything you wanna see happen? Any comments or ideas? Advice?

Oh and thanks to all of you who reviewed! Much appreicated! 


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! I've been writing this but I haven't ble to post it cause my computer sucks. I'll do my best to update in the future. In the meantime please enjoy the story.  
Recap

"DADDY!!!" Sasuke was too stunned to do much of anything. All he knew was that the interagating was going to start in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"WHAT THE HE" Yeah... Sasuke Uchiha was so screwed...

End recap

Questions came before Sasuke even had time to realize his friends were asking them. Sasuke was still stunned by the fact that Kicho, the little three year old girl he found in the woods, the little girl he had known and took care of for about a day, had just called him... daddy! Not that he was offended or anything. He was just... mildly shocked that she screached it to the world in a 'You need it, we got it!' store right in front of the friends he hasn't seen alot in quite a while. No Sasuke wasn't mad... he was just... not scared... and definitaly not panicing... oh who was he kidding! He was panicing worse then the time he fought Orochimaru in the forest of death! Or the million times Itachi and him were in battle! For pete's sake, Sasuke Uchiha just took in a little girl and now said girl was calling him Daddy! Oh and let us not forget of his friends that are firing the most uncomfortable, akward, totally far from the truth questions at him and expecting answers, and when he didn't give answers because he was still in shock they were gonna run out of the shop and probibally tell the world their unanswered perverted thoughts.

So, yeah. No pressure.

Sasuke stood stock still as the questions washed over him. Not one question reached his brain.

"KICHO!" The feminine voice snapped Sasuke out of his panic void. Sasuke still stood in the same position though. He felt Kicho's arms squeeze his waist as she giggled happily.

"MOMMY! Here I is! MOMMY!" Kicho squeeled. Kaiori came to a quick halt behind Sasuke. Just like Sasuke she too froze, unable to think of anything other than the fact that, Kicho had just called her mommy! Sasuke though, Having Kicho call him daddy AND hearing her call Kaiori mommy in less than a... well actually he didn't know since he was in a stupor for quite a while, but hearing her say that so close together nearly gave the poor Uchiha a heart attack. Actually Sasuke wished that actually would happen.

"MOMMY!" His friends called out now looking from sasuke to Kaiori. Naruto looked from Kaiori to Sasuke to Kicho, back to Kaiori then Kicho and then Sasuke before Screaming and running in circles around Sasuke and Kaiori.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON?!?!?!!" Naruto screamed. He stoped in front of Sasuke and slapped him in the face. Sasuke snapped out of it and realized what Naruto just did. Growling he punched him in the head. Naruto ignored the pain in his throbing head and ran to Kaiori and slapping her as well. Kaiori also reacted be slapping Naruto back in the face. "STOP HITTING ME!" Naruto yelled standing in front of Sasuke and Kaiori. "Now tell us... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?"

A slight whining was heard from somewhere near them. Sasuke felt the grip on his waist tighten and something digging into his side.Sasuke looked down at Kicho. She was lightly crying into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke, being Sasuke ignored her... no just kidding. Sasuke picked her up gently. Kicho rested on his chest once again. She cried softly into his chest. Everyone stoped and staired sighlently at the young Uchiha trying to comfort the young child. Sasuke swore their jaws hit the floor. Kicho looked up at Sasuke. She tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Daddy," she sniffled, "Dat bond dok mad me cwy!" She exclaimed threw her tears pointing a chubby finger in Naruto's direction. Kaiori glared at Naruto. Naruto looked at her shocked.

"ME WHAT'D I DO?!?!" Naruto yelled demanding an explination of why he was to blame. Kicho winced.

"He yell alot. It scare me," Kicho cried trying to hide from Naruto's loud voice.

"WHAT?! OWWWW" Naruto whined.

"She said it was your big mouth!" Kaiori said kicking Naruto in the shin.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled again. Kaiori kicked him in the shin again for yellong. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his leg. Neji stepped forward and cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him.

"I have a simple solution," Neji said, "Let's go to the Icecream shop and explain things there. We may cause to much attention if we stay here." Kicho perked up when Neji mentioned icecream. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Daddy can we get icecream?" Kicho asked excidedly, wipeing her tears away. "Can we?" Sasuke sighed. Kicho laughed in triumpth. She hoped out of Sasuke's arms and ran down the aisle. Everyone staired as the excited girl ran away. Kicho ran back in the aisle a minute later. "Daddy, where's the Ice cream shop?"

Sasuke and Kaiori sat in front of their friends out side the Icecream parlor. All the tables around them were empty. Kicho had taken her icecream cone and was happily licking away as she chased a group if butterflies.

"Okay Sasuke, Kaiori. We have questions and you had better have answers." Naruto said as he walked back and forth in front of the table everyone was seated around. Everyone blinked as Naruto tried to immitate Shirlock homes. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclamed reeling around and pointing at Sasuke. "Where were you the night of october 10 201020?!" Sasuke blinked. Actually everyone blinked confused and a bit scared at Naruto's question.

"Ok, one. What does that have to do with Kicho? And two. The year 201020 hasn't happened yet." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't move as he thought of what he just said.

"Okay then tell me... just when exactily did you and Kaiori plan to tell us that you two did 'it' and-" Naruto was cut off by Kaiori spitting her water out in his face. Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair at Naruto's assumption.

"What?!?!" Sasuke and Kaiori yelled, "Me? With him/her?!?!" Naruto walked around and patted them on the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, It's ok. We all make mistakes. Yours just had to be one that changed your lives." Sasuke slamed Naruto's head on the table.

"That ain't it, dumbass," Naruto rubbed the bumb on his head.

"Ow. you have to do that?" Naruto whined, "Okay if your gonna deny that then why don't you just tell us what really happened?" Sasuke sighed.

"That's what we've been trying to do!"

"So then get on with it!"

"Fine! I-"

"Hey,sasuke?"

"What, Neji?" Sasuke asked annoied that he couldn't tell them what really happened.

"How old is she anyway?"

"Who? Kicho? Three. why?" Neji just nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. "Now can I tell the story?" They all nodded and closed their eyes in concentration. "Okay, I was training heard a weird noise in the woods went to check it out. Found Kicho abboned, crying in the woods. Brought her to Tsunande. Tsunande said Kicho would stay with me. Tsunande called Kaiori, Kaiori came in, She was assigned to help me with Kicho. She agreed, end of story!" Sasuke said quickly. He didn't bother to hide his annoience of having to explain himself to them. Sasuke looked to see the reaction of his friends. "Uh... guys?" Sasuke asked seeing as they were still in the same position they were in when he started. Suddently Kiba shot up.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru turned to look at him. "I know what happened!" Sasuke and Kaiori looked at eachother with raised eyebrows. Okay... did they miss something or was Kiba just being oblivous? Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at Kiba in anticipation. "Ok, Kicho it three right? Well Sasuke left three years ago right? So what if nine months before he left..." ok suddently Sasuke and Kaiori didn't like where this conversation was going. The guys gasped and swong around to Sasuke and Kaiori. Their mouths wide open.

"OH MY KAMI!" They yelled before yelling out their own assumotions at once.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL US YOU HAD A THING?!"

"WEREN'T YOU GUYS TOO YOUNG FOR THAT?!?!"

"NO WONDER YOU NEVER GLARED AT KAIORI OR YOU EVER FAUNED OVER SASUKE IN THE ACADEMY!!!"

"SASUKE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT WITH OROCHIMARU AFTER GETTING KAIORI PRE-" Kaiori ended the converstion by punching Naruto in the mouth stoping him from saying any more. Sasuke twiched and eyed the sword resting against his side. The temptation to use it was getting so much bigger all of a sudden.

"Weren't you imbosils listening to a word Sasuke just said?!?!" Kaiori yelled. They shrugged.

"Sasuke had said something? was it about you two?" Kaiori resisted punching everyone one of their lights out. Sasuke's eye twiched. Oh that sword was really begging to come out.

"Why everyone so socked?" asked a tiny voice. Everyone turned to see Kicho blinking up at them. She had finnished her icecream and came to see what was going on. She had a bit of vanilla smugged across her nose and cheeks.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto exclaimed, "we have to go tell this to every one!"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled as they ran towards the street.

"No, Wait a minnute!" Kaiori yelled hoping to catch them. Too late. They had already run off in the street and were on their way to spread the news of Sasuke and Kaiori. Kicho tugged on Sasuke's pant leg.

"Daddy? Did I do's something wong?" -  
Ah once again sorry for making you wait! As I've said a million times,y home computr is being really faulty. But please continue to review and I'll do whatever can to update. Thanks and keep reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ah sorry! My computer Is finally letting me back on Fanfiction. I should be able to update sooner now. Sorry for the long waits! Remember I want at least a few messages before I make the next Issues.

Disclaimer: Yeah, go read another story and steal their disclaimer.

Recap  
"No, Wait a minnute!" Kaiori yelled hoping to catch them. Too late. They had already run off in the street and were on their way to spread the news of Sasuke and Kaiori. Kicho tugged on Sasuke's pant leg.

"Daddy? Did I do's something wong"  
End recap  
Story start

Sasuke and Kaiori quickly finnished their shopping and rushed home, ignoreing the staires and wispering that followed them down the town roads. Kicho sat on Sasuke piggy-back style due to the fact that Sasuke and Kaiori's hands were full with bags and stuff. When they got home they immedetly went to work on Kicho's room. It was plain, but nice. She had a normal sized bed that she could grow in to, a madium sized dresser full of clothes Kaiori had bought with her, a stand, and a few toys she liked. Her walls were the houses triditional brown wood, but they would either keep it that way or they would paint it later on.

Kaiori's room was next. She had a normal bed and dresser that she moved in from her house. all her other things were moved in as well. Her room was pretty much complete minus the traditional brown wood walls like kicho's room and the rest of the house, but she was okay with the walls. As soon as her room was done Kaiori collasped on her bed tired from todays events.

Sasuke put Kicho down in her room for the night seeing that it was 10:00 p.m. Just as he walked out of Kicho's room and closed the door the phone in Sasuke's room rang (let's say he has too phones. one in his room and one in the hall next to the kitchen door, Okay? Good!). Sasuke walked in his room and answered the phone. From her room Kaiori could hear a few words Sasuke mumbled out.

"Moshi moshi..." Sasuke said, tired bordem falling from his emotionless voice. A few seconds of silence. "Hai..."..."No..."..."Yes..."..."Why...?"sigh..."Hai...Fine..."..."Five minnutes...?"..."Yeah whatever...Hai." Sasuke hung up the phone and walked into Kaiori's room. He stoped at her door frame. Kaiori sat up as Sasuke walked in... well up to the room. She looked at him ina way that said, "What was that about?" Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I gotta go visit the Hokage, Naruto, and Kakashi. I'll be back in a little while. You have everything under control here?" Sasuke asked. Kaiori nodded with a small smile to reinsure him.

"Yeah I have everything under control here! Don't worry." Kaiori said. Sasuke nodded and walked off to his room, about two seconds later Sasuke walked back out in a ANBU uniform. A black mask a red swirl line comming from the side to about where the nose is and one comming from about the chin to cheek were painted on the mask and a red kohona symbol was eched on the forhead hung on his back over his sword shieth. (Basically his mask is like Haku's mask only change the collors and village symbol). Kaiori watched him from her spot on her bed as he walked down the hall. She waited a few moments before falling back on her bad once again. She sighed and looked up at the celling.

'How did I get myself into this?' Kaiori thought, 'Well it could be worse right? I guess this isn't that bad...'

GrowlWhine

Kaiori put her hand on her stomach. 'Man I forgot... I haven't eaten all day T.T...'

Kaiori sighed and began to navagate her way threw the house. Surprisingly... the kitchen didn't take that long to find. Kaiori walked in and looked threw the cabnites. All she needed was something small... She decided on some oringni and herbal tea. She quickly ate and did the dishes. She walked back to her room and collasped on the bed ready to completely black out. It actually only took three seconds to do just that.  
-  
Sasuke leaned against the wall bordely. Personally... he had no idea why they wanted him here. And quite frankly... He didn't care.

"Okay..." Tsunande said calling everyones attention. A long silence filled the room as everyone waited for Tsunande to say what she called them here for. "What are we here for?" Tsunande said cluelessly. Kakashi pointed to Sasuke quickly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Why the heck was he the cause of the meeting? He was only here yesterday. "Oh right! Ahem... Now Sasuke sit in the chair in front of my desk." Tsunande commanded. Sasuke looked around the room to see if any one was as confused as he was. Mabye there was another Sasuke in the room? Yeah right now he was dreaming.

The only people in the room were Kakashi, Tsunande, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Kim, a few by standing villagers, and himself. "Sasuke," Kakahsi grabbed Sasuke and threw him in the chair. The lights dimmed giving the room a not to comfortable feel.

"Uhh... what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much were just here to get to the bottom of things... Sasuke you told me you found Kicho abandoned in the woods crying, Correct?" Tsunande say pacing the floor, interragator style.

"Well,... yeah. I told you everything that happened and what she told me, now will you tell me... WHY THE HECK IS NARUTO TRYING TO TIE ME TO THE CHAIR???" Sasuke yelled punching Naruto's head. Naruto droped the rope and crawled away rubbing his head. Everyone sweatdroped.

"Okay... we don't kno half of what goes on in his head... Back on topic..."

"What topic?" Sasuke asked getting a little annoied. What the heck did they want and what did it have to do with Kicho?

"Shut up." Tsunande said getting back into her detective mood. "Okay, now, what was your relationship with Kaiori before you left the village?"

Relation...Ship...?

"What? I don't follow...?" Sasuke said. Tsunande sighed.

"We're you friends? Aquantiances? enemies?... Lovers?" Tsunande suggested, making the last sugestion sound very 'suggestive'.

"WHAT?!?!?!? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?????" -----------

Well theres the next chapter! Stay tuned to see the next one! sorry if it's short! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ah sorry! My computer Is finally letting me back on Fanfiction. I should be able to update sooner now. Sorry for the long waits! Remember I want at least a few messages before I make the next Issues.

Disclaimer: Yeah, go read another story and steal their disclaimer.

Recap  
"What? I don't follow...?" Sasuke said. Tsunande sighed.

"We're you friends? Aquantiances? enemies?... Lovers?" Tsunande suggested, making the last sugestion sound very 'suggestive'.

"WHAT?!?!?!? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT"  
End Recap  
Story Start

Saying that the young Uchiha was angry was just an understatement. No Uchiha Sasuke was far from it. He was furious. It was late and he had just spent the last three hours explaining to half his friends, ex-sensei, and hokage that Kicho was NOT his child. After a while he finally found a way to convince them. What really set him off though wasn't the time it took to explain things, that was only part of it. He was really mad when Naruto and Kiba had told him they had "accidently" let slip to Kohona their earlier assumptions. Neji and Shikamaru had been kind enough to keep their mouths shut. For the most part. Shikamaru haden't told anyone due to the fact that it was 'too troublesome' but Neji told Tenten and Lee, who in turn, told his beloved Gai sensei. After accepting their appology, wich included lots of kunai and shuriken throwing and screaming (From Naruto and Kiba) Sasuke headed home.

The walk home was fairly quiet considering it was the dead of night. No one except Watch ninja were out. All four of them, excluding Shikamaru since it was too troublesome and he had better things to do, agreed to try and convince everyone that they were wrong and Kicho wasn't Sasuke's child. Sasuke sighed as he came to a stop out side of his house. He ran a hand threw his raven hair as he opened the door.

Today, he decided, was just plain troublesome...

Sasuke walked down the hall to his room. He decided to forget diner and just go straight to bed. Not in the nood to do much of anything, Sasuke striped down in to his boxers and collasped on to his bed.  
-  
Kaiori woke to the sound of feet walking somewhere down the hall. Kaiori sat up rubbing her eyes and walked over to her door sleeply. Sliding the door open Kaiori peeked her head out into the hall and looked both ways. Not seeing anything, Kaiori decided to go check on Kicho. She figured Kicho must have been the one making the noise because Sasuke would either make a louder foot step or none at all. Kaiori walked down the hall a little ways and pushed open her door.

"Kicho?" She asked softly.

"Mommy!"

Kaiori turned to the sorce of the call and spotted Kicho sitting in the corner holding something in her lap. "Kicho? what do you have there?" Kicho turned to Kaiori with a big smile on her face.

"Mommy wook at what I found!" Kicho said excitedly. Kaiori walked over to Kicho curiously yet a bit worried about what she could have. Hopefully it wasn't anything valuable, breakable, or increadibly important to Sasuke. Kaiori looked over Kicho's shoulder. What she saw made her eyes widen and her heart stop.

"Kicho... Where in the world did you get that?" What is it?! (chill you'll see!) Continue!... "I found it mommy!" Kicho said happily. "Outside in the garden!" Kaiori shook her head.

"Kicho..." Kaiori sighed. Kicho looked up at Kaiori with big eyes.

"Mommy can I keep it? Please mommy, can I?" Kicho pleaded cuddleing it to her chest. Kaiori looked at Kicho with sad eyes.

"Kicho... I'm sorry." Kaiori started. "You can't keep it." Kicho's eyes widdened.

"NO!" She yelled. "NO! I WANT KEEP! MINE I WANTA KEEP!" she yelled even louder.

"Kicho! Please Kicho listen to me," Kaiori said trying to calm her down.

"No! I WANT TO KEEP IT, LET ME KEEP IT" She screached. Tears began to stream down Kicho's cheeks as she yelled in protest. Kaiori kept trying to calm Kicho and explain why they couldn't keep it but Kicho wouldn't give her the chance. Kaiori was positive any minnute now Sasuke would wake up any minnute now and walk in angry.

As if on cue Sasuke walked in the room.  
-  
Sasuke stood in Kicho's door way. It was quite a sight. Kicho cuddled in a corner supporting a puppy to her chest. Kaiori stood over Kicho trying to calm her. Sasuke sighed. This was gonna give him an even worse headache...

"Hey" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. Immedetly the room went sighlent. Kaiori turned to Sasuke half in shock. She had expected him to come but wasn't quite ready for when he'd really come in. Kicho just staired at him with her tear stained eyes.

Sasuke turned to Kaiori, "Want me to try?" He asked. Kaiori looked at him fairly surprised. She had expected him to be mad or grouchy not this calm and collected.

"Um... O-okay," Kaiori said softly. Kaiori got up and walked back. Sasuke came forward and took her place.

"Hey," He said kneeling down to her. Kicho looked up at him.

"Daddy!" Kicho cried. "Tell mommy I can keep it! tell mommy!" Kicho demanded. Sasuke sighed shaking his head no.

"Kicho give me the puppy." Sasuke said. Kicho's eyes widdened.

"NO!"

"Kicho!" Sasuke's tone was comanding yet not quite at yelling. More like just a demand. Saskue held his hand out. Kicho stood staring at his hand unmoving but under his gaze she slowly moved and placed the puppy there. Sasuke stood up nodding.

"I'll be back in a few minnutes." He said heading towards the door. He stoped near Kaiori. "Stay with her." He said sighing. Kaiori nodded. And Sasuke walked out the door.

Kaiori turned to Kicho and walked towards her. "Kicho, I'm sorry." SHe said kneeling down to her. Kicho sniffled.

"Mommy, why? Why couldn't I keep de puppy?" Kicho asked in her small voice. Kaiori's eyes soffened. She pulled Kicho on to her lap and stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Kicho, but It's too soon for you to have that kind of responsibility." Kaiori said. Kicho nodded still crying slightly. "But... mabye when you're older we can get you your own puppy, okay?" Kicho nodded.

"Okay mommy." Kaiori's eyes softened as she watched Kicho's eyes fall and eventually fall. Kaiori placed Kicho on her bed and walked out into the hall. 'Hopefully everything will fall into place later on,' Kaiori though closing the door behind her.  
-----------

Well theres the next chapter! Stay tuned to see the next one! sorry if it's short! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ah sorry! My computer Is finally letting me back on Fanfiction. I should be able to update sooner now. Sorry for the long waits! Remember I want at least a few messages before I make the next Issues. Also Go read Dangerous Duo and S.H.I.N.O.B.I. Games and review with votes on Pairings!

Disclaimer: Yeah, go read another story and steal their disclaimer.

-  
Recap "I'm sorry Kicho, but It's too soon for you to have that kind of responsibility." Kaiori said. Kicho nodded still crying slightly. "But... mabye when you're older we can get you your own puppy, okay?" Kicho nodded.

"Okay mommy." Kaiori's eyes softened as she watched Kicho's eyes fall and eventually fall. Kaiori placed Kicho on her bed and walked out into the hall. 'Hopefully everything will fall into place later on,' Kaiori though closing the door behind her.  
End Recap

Story start

Sasuke saw Kiba standing outside the training grounds with Akamaru playing catch.  
"Oi Kiba!" Sasuke called getting the dog-boy's attention. Kiba waved.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba said. He walked over with Akamaru running behind him."Hey what's with the pup?" He asked motioning to the little puppy in Sasukes arm. Sasuke sighed.

"Loooong story..." He mubbled. "You want it or should I just toss it in the woods?" Sasuke asked knowing the answer but not wanting to go in to a long explination of what happened.

"No no I'll take it!" Kiba exclaimed grabing the puppy from Sasuke before he could throw it to the wolves. Sasuke mentally smirked. That had been all to easy. Sasuke made to leave but Kiba called out to him. "Hey come on! We barelly get to see you anymore! I'm meetin' Naruto at the ramen stand, You in?" Kiba asked. He pulled on the puppy eyes but since he was so much older... okay 15 isn't that old but still... Sasuke sighed and nodded saving some of kibas self pitty...

Ten minnutes later

"Oi, Sasuke!" A loud obnixous voice yelled out as they neered the ramen stand. "It's been forever!" Naruto exclaimed tossing an arm around Kiba and Sasuke.

"Dope, I saw you both last night..."

"Yeah but you tried to kill us then... that hardly counts as a happy meeting." Naruto argued. Sasuke twitched. Naruto gulped and looked at his ramen. "Oh. Look! Ramen!" He said running to his bowl. Sasuke sighed. Why did he come again?

"One beef Ramen!" Kiba ordered. "Ah I meant three!" Kiba corrected feeling Akamaru nudge him. The chef turnded to Sasuke.

"One oriental." Sasuke mubbled. The chief nodded and went to work.  
Sometime towards the end of their meal a hawk flew by abpve the ramen stand. Naruto and Kiba looked up as well as Sasuke.

"Who do you think thats for?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged.

"That ones not for me thats for sure."

"Me neither." Both of the boys turned to Sasuke in question as he stood up. "Wha-?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke shrugged.

"That ones for me." Naruto choked on his ramen.

"WHAT!? But, but you're still on probation! How can you have a mission?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged again.

"Later." Sasuke said walking out the door. Kiba and Naruto looked at eachother.

"He's still on probation right?" Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Last I knew he was. Mabye the old hag just wants to hound him on something?" Kiba suggested. Naruto shrugged and focused back on his ramen bowl. Oh how wonderfull it was!

With Kaiori and Kicho

Kaiori had just finnished feeding Kicho lunch when Sasuke walked threw the door.

"Hey." Kaiori said washing the dishes. Kicho ran to Sasuke happily hugging his waist. It seemed like she forgot all about this mornings events. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"Kiba." Was his responce. Kaiori rose an eyebrow before realizing what he meant.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Kicho dragged a chair over to the fridge and was pulling out a popsicle while they talked. "Anything else?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We have to see the hokage." Sasuke replied simply. "We should leave shortly." Kaiori nodded.

"I'll bring Kicho to Kim's" Kaiori said not wanting to leave her alone. She waited for Sasuke to approve first though. Sasuke nodded in approval. Kaiori walked over to Kicho.  
"Hey Kicho," Kaiori called kneeling beside her. "You're going to visit a friend of mine while Sasuke and I visit the hokage okay?" Kicho nodded licking her pop sickle.

"You come back soon?" She asked cutely. Kaiori nodded.

"Hai. It'll only be for a few minnutes."

Kaiori finnished droping Kicho off at Kims and met Sasuke out front of the Hokages. Without Sasying anything they walked inside. The Hokage sat at her desk. She looked up when they entered. She smiled.

"About time." She said. "I have a mission for you two and Kicho." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She wanted to send only one ninja, a three year old, and a ex-ninja (drop out) on a mission?

"Are you drunk again?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well theres the next chapter! Stay tuned to see the next one! sorry if it's short! 


	9. Chapter 9

Remember I want at least a few messages before I make the next Issues. Also Go read Dangerous Duo and S.H.I.N.O.B.I. Games and review with votes on Pairings!

Also this is short. It's purposely this long and I'll tell you why at the end. Next one will be long though!

Disclaimer: Yeah, go read another story and steal their disclaimer.

-  
Recap Kaiori finnished droping Kicho off at Kims and met Sasuke out front of the Hokages. Without Sasying anything they walked inside. The Hokage sat at her desk. She looked up when they entered. She smiled.

"About time." She said. "I have a mission for you two and Kicho." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She wanted to send only one ninja, a three year old, and a ex-ninja (drop out) on a mission?

"Are you drunk again"  
End Recap

Story Start

"NO I AM NOT DRUNK AGAIN!!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT ANYWAY?!" Tsunande yelled shaking the whole building. Sasuke put a finger in his ear, while looking wuite uneffected, and tried to regainin his hearing. Unfourtanetly Kaiori wasn't used to hearing Tsunande like that and was reduced to standing there standing staring at her hokage wide eyed.

"I dunno... I'm just trying to figure out why you would send me let alone all three of us on a mission." Sasuke said calmly after gettung the hearing back in his left ear. "For all you know I could kill them and never come back to the village again." Tsunande rolled her eyes at the young Uchiha boy's sarcastic tone.

"Please I know verry well that you wouldn't do that. I have my full confidence in you. You know very well its the village that doesn't trust you, not me." Tsunande stood out of her chair and walked in front of her desk prepairing to tell them about their mission. "For this mission you will be going to the wave country. We have recieved reports that an illegal slave porting mission is taking place somewhere in the village and we need you to stop it." Sasuke nodded and was about to say something but Tsunande cut him off. "I know Uchiha I'm getting there... You are the main part of this mission. I only want you out getting the information and fighting. The reason Kicho and Kaiori are going as well is because you are all to be undercover as a family visiting wave." Tsunande said once again before Sasuke could intrupt. She had a big smile on her face as Sasuke and Kaiori twitched.

"This is a joke right?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Tsunande frowned.

"Not at all. We can't have you go alone. I know you are perfectly capable of handling it on your own but we need the villagers to feel safe and we also can't afford you to end up destroying wave country to get things done and over with. This way it goes smoother." Tsunande rolled her eyes at the Uchiha's dissapointed expression. "It's a mission live with it. A tleast you get out of here for a bit and steal a few new moves?" Steal a few new moves? Che, yeah right. Like they had any moves worth stealing...

"Fine whatever... when do we have to go?" Sasuke asked agravated.

"Now." Tsunande said dismissing them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well like I said... there's a reason this one is so short. Actually I purposely made it this length. The next one WILL be longer. The reasons I made it this short?

Well... I wanted to start the mission in its own chapter. This was just to introduce it.

So what will happen next? Any thoughts? Who will they meet? Can they pull the act off? Will they just run in to a whole mess of trouble? ...Probibally... What akaward non tru moments await them? And who is it that Kicho finds that leads them in to all the akaward ness? Find out in the next Chapter!

Sasuke: ...You kno what you sound like that guy on pokemon. You kno the anouncer guy that always talks at the end.

Me: Yeah I kno. I was thinking that when I wrote the ending. I think I'll do that more often... What do you think?

Sasuke: I think it fine. But it's kind of weird... 


	10. Chapter 10

Remember I want at least a few messages before I make the next Issues. Also Go read Dangerous Duo and S.H.I.N.O.B.I. Games and review with votes on Pairings!

I was going to let this chapter sit a while longer and make it a bit longer but I figured that you would like it better if I just got this issue out now. Hope you're not angry with the length. I did try to make it long even though I cut it short. I want a total of three reviews for this chapter before I add on the next part. The amount I want for my other stories to get out will be down below so make sure to look at it.

Story start! Chapter 9

Getting past the new security system wave had was no easy task... for a lesser ninja. But for Sasuke all he had to do was say:

Sasuke: Hey... -Walks up to guard-  
Guard: Halt who goes there? -Gets look at the man and his 'family'- Forget it. Turn back. You aren't welcomed here!  
Sasuke: Really? -Wips out kunnai and grins- I don't like your attitude.  
Kaiori: -Covers kicho's eyes and ears-  
Sasuke: -Kills guards-

Yeah that plan worked quite well considering they were now casually walking down the streets of the country looking for a good place to stay for thes night. Kicho kept cooing about how pretty all the water was and how much she wanted to go and play. Then she'd wine about it when Sasuke continusly told her 'no'. Sasuke sighed walking down the street, Kaiori following slightly behind him with Kicho in her arms, looking for a suitable inn. Unfortunately there wasn't many avaliable or decient enough.

Kaiori looked at Sasuke noticing the annoied look in his eyes. "Hey Sasuke... Didn't you have a mission here as a kid?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yeah what of it?" He asked back.

"Well didn't you stay someplace then?" Sasuke shook his head.

"We just stayed with the old man we were protecting. It would be too bothersome to go to them anyway..." All the while Sasuke was saying this his head was turned to see Kaiori so when he turned around he didn't notice the woman who ran out of the store and crashed in to him.

"Ah! Gomen sir." The woman said reganing her balance. "Are you o- huh?" She started to say looking up at Sasuke before stoping in mid sentence. Her eyes widened. Cautiously she lifted her hand and moved it towards his face before poking his cheek.

"..." Sasuke blinked. Who was she and What the hell was this woman doing? Although he had to admit she did look a bit familar...

The woman poked him again before droping her arm and walking around him. Kaiori rose an eyebrow, Kicho blinked, and Sasuke sweatdroped. The woman circled Sasuke before stoping infront of him with a smile on her face.

"Well you certianly have grown!" She said cheerfully. "It's nice to see you again... Sasuke..."

"Huh..." Kaiori said looking back and forth between Sasuke and ...the woman. "Hey you know her?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged. The woman frowned.

"I must..." Sasuke said replying to Kaiori. "Who are you again?" Sasuke asked. Kaiori smacked her head. Kicho looked at Kaiori and Sasuke curiously. The woman sighed.

"My name is Tsunami (I think thats her name). I'm Tazuna's daughter." The woman replied. Everyone turned to Sasuke to see what he was going to say. Sasuke blinked.

"Oh yeah... the bridge builders daughter..." Sasuke mubbled under his breath. "Long time no see..." He said. Tsunami smiled.

"That's true. Where are the others that were in your team?" She asked looking around.

"Not here." Sasuke replied.

"Oh and then are you here with these two?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. Tsunami looked Kicho and Kaiori over. She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit young?" She asked. Sasuke and Kaiori staired at her blankly. Kicho looked at everyone indifferently. She really didn't know what was going on but it sounded intresting to her.

"I don't belive I follow...?" Kaiori said feeling a bit akaward. Tsunami looked around before grabing the two teens and running in to a neer by stand.

"Oh don't play dumb!" Tsunami said to them. "Where else would she come from! But I must sau Sasuke... I didn't think you the type to do something so immature." They staired at the middle aging woman before them. Please... oh kami please tell me she's not talking about what they thought she was talking about.

"I can't believe you would take a young girl to bed at such an age!" Tsunami exclaimed. Kaiori turned a bright red while Sasuke turned a pale pink. Oh gosh she had to go and say it...

Kicho raised an innocent eyebrow. What was going on? She had no idea, but their reactions were quite amusing.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "That never happend! I swear!" Kaiori nodded in agreement. Tsunami gave them a look. Kicho looked around slowly losing intrest in the conversation. She did however gain a new intrest. Iceceram.

Kicho smiled and turned to Sasuke. "Daddy!" She exclaimed latching out to him. Kaiori jumped at Kicho's sudden movement neerly droping her. Kicho managed to grab a handful of fabric that made up Sasuke's shirt and tugged on it. "Daddy, Icecweam! Can I get some Icecweam?" Kicho asked excitedly; a large smile on her face.

Sasuke stiffened, "Ah uh...y-yeah sure. Here." Sasuke motioned Kicho to be put down and dug in his pockets for some money. Kaiori placed Kicho down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke handed Kicho the money. Kicho smiled and ran accross the street to the Icecream shop. Once kicho was in the shop he turned back to the group only to be knocked accross the head.

"WHAT THE FU-Ow" Sasuke muttered rubbing his head. Tsunami stood over him, her fist raised. Kaiori stood off to the side wide eyed watching the scene before her. "What the hell was that for?" Sasuke hissed. Taunami frowned.

"That was for bedding a girl before comming of age!" Taunami said. The flushed again.

"I'm trying to tell you-"

"I don't want t o hear it!" She said.

"But-"

"No"

"Look she's not my-"

"Oh well thats even better!" Tsuname exclaimed angerly, "just go and-"

"Will you listen!" Sasuke said intrupting her. "Kicho is NOT my daughter. I found her in the woods and took her in. Kaiori is just helping to take care of her." Sasuke said carefully. Tsunami seemed to calm down. Tsunami mulled this over for a while before nodding her head carefully.

"Alright... I'll take your word for it..." She said, "Sorry for accusing you but it does seem like that."

"We've noticed." Sasuke and Kaiori said silmuntainusly. Kicho came running over almost seconds later holding a chocolate icecream in her hands. A little bit was smuged above her lips. She smiled and walked over towards Kaiori. Kaiori lifted her up and placed her above her hip.

Tsunami looked the three of them over again. She really wanted to call them a couple but it couldn't be helped. "So where are you staying?" Tsunami asked changing the subject. A wave of silence washed over the gropup. "I see... Well you're always welcome to stay with us. In fact I insist that you do!" Tsunami exclaimed, a giant smile washed over her face.

Kaiori didn't kno weather to object or not so she looked at Sasuke. He should kno best. Sasuke opened his mouth to decline. Tsunami noticed this and got up in Sasuke's face.

"oh no you don't" She said cutting him off. "You helped save this village and return our hope! I'll be damned if I don't let you stay with us during you stay in this villge!" Tsunami demanded grabbing the attention of a few passerbys.

Sasuke blinked, slightly taken back by this. Kaiori looked about the same and Kicho... Kicho decided she had learned a new word today.  
--------

Woo Hope that wasn't too short.

Preview: Kicho learns a new word. What is it? How will Sasuke and Kaiori react? How does Tazuna and Inari take Sasuke arriving? Will they be the same as Tsunami when it comes to conclusions?

Amount of reviews: For The next edition of Sasuke did she just call you daddy?(3 reviews) S.H.I.N.O.B.I. GAMES: (1 review) Dangerous Duo: (1 review) 15 maried with amneisa? Yeah my life is easy...: (no reviews when I feel ready to update. Support for it would be nice though).

. Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I'll try and get back to writing more but only if I recieve reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

Wow... Enough reviews already... Okay I want some more before the next chapter comes up! Read the end to see my stories updateing info.

-Chapter 10-

"I'm home!" Tsunami called walking in to her wooden house. The house was a tad bigger then Sasuke remember when he was a genin. Apperently the bridge did make this village a bit wealthier. "Inari, Father come see who I brought with me!" Tsunami called happily. They waited a few moments before a voice sounded down the hall.

"Taunami? You're back early. Who you bring?" An old gruff voice asked from the hall. An old man with a sake bottle in his hand. "Eh?" The old man looked behind Tsunami and gcaught glimpse of Sasuke. "Well, well, well... If it ain't Mr. Attitude. What are you doing here?" Tazuna asked, laughing heartly. Sasuke twitched a bit at the 'Mr. Attitude' comment.

"Er... Traveling..." Sasuke mubbled. Covering up the real reason they came.

"Oh I see. Hahahaha. Welcome back then." Tazuna said smiling. He looked around quickly. "Hey you here alone? Where's those partners of yours? The nucklehead and the usless oink haired girl. That sensei of your's too?" Tazuna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Iie. They aren't here." Sasuke answered. Tsunami stepped to the side pulling Kaiori in front. Kicho dangled in her arms. Tazuna droped his beer bottle.

"Uh... Sasuke... wow I would have never guessed..." Tazuna said bewilered. Sasuke and Kaiori sighed.

"Here it comes..." They mubbled.

"What. A. Player." Sasuke raied his fist.

"Keep dreaming old man..." Sasuke said before wacking him in the head and knocking him unconcious. Tazuna feel to the floor with a thump. Everyone staired at Sasuke. "What?" He asked shrugging. "You never seen someone knocked unconcious for moral stupidity?" Everyone blinked and shook their heads.

"Mom are you home?" A small voice called. Tsunami perked up.

"Oh Inari, In here." She called. A small, but bigger then the last time Sasuke saw him, boy came running in to the kitchen. "Inari welcome our guests." The boy looked over everyone. His eyes held confusion when landing on Kaiori and Kicho but lit up seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Hey!" Inari said in greeting. Sasuke wasn't Inari's hero, Naruto was. So a simple hey was what Sasuke was hoping for. "Uh um... who are they?" Inari asked pointing to Kaiori and Kicho.

"Inari don't point it's rude..." Tsunami scolded.

"Sorry" He mubbled. "But who are they?" This time he didn't point.

"The-" Sasuke was about to introduce them when Tazuna jumped up and did it for him.

"She's his girl and his daughter." Tazuna said, patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke growled and sent Tazuna a glare.

"What the hell old man?" Sasuke said. "I told you it isn't like that!" Tazuna grinned his drunk grin.

"No but thats what you want us to believe isn't it?" Sasuke sighed.

"Time to go..." And out went Tazuna cradle and all...

Tsunami, Inari, Kaiori, Sasuke, Kicho, and the still unconcious Tazuna all sat at the kitchen table. Inari and Tsunami sat on the side near the wall, a picture sat on the wall behind Inari. Kicho, Kaiori, and Sasuke all sat on the opposite side nearest the hall way and the stair case up stairs. Tazuna sat slumped in his chair at the head of the table still unconcious.

"Mom do I have to eat those?" Inari asked refering to his greenbeans. Tsunami nodded.

"Hai. You won't leave this table until every single one is gone."

"Mmm." Inari wined. "But... but..."

"No buts. Don't you wanna grow strong like Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked trying to bribe him. Inari pouted.

"But... Sasuke's not eating his!" Inari pointed out. Tsunami glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke shurgged saying 'your problem not mine.'. "And Naruto never ate his either!" Inari exclaimed. Tsuanmi sighed.

"Just eat your vegitables."

For some reason this triggered an old memory for Sasuke.

-FLASHBACK-

"Grr... why do I, Uzumaki Naruto, have to be stuck here on janitor duty..." Naruto grumbled. "YOU COULD HELP YOU KNO!" Naruto yelled from in side the bathroom stall as he plunged a toliet. Sasuke sat on the bathroom sink counter reading a magazine.

"No I'm good." Sasuke stated never taking his eyes off the magazine, "I finnished my job remember."

"SO?! You had to diliver something. Sakura has to take care of the loby and I have to clean everything!" Naruto yelled. "Take some pitty on us!" Naruto put his hand on the top of the tolite to help stand up. Sasuke looked over the top of his magazine boredly.

"Uh Naruto... Watch it you're about to-"

Swich Slip

"ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke staired at Naruto as his head got caught in the toliet that was trying to flush. Sasuke blinked once. Twice. Three times. He closed the magazine and placed to to his side. He slid off the counter top and walked over to the bathroom door pulling it open. He steped out and let the door swing closed behind him.

Sasuke casually walked in to the main loby and spoted Sakura pointing a couple to the dining hall.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke called walking over to her as the couple walked off. Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Go call Tsunande. Tell her to get over here quickly." Sasukea said casually. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked. Sasuke pointed over his shoulder to the mens bathroom.

"Loser got his stuck in the toliet."

-END FLASHBACK-

Yeah... Eating vegitables and Inari would be really strong... just like the Naruto in his flash back.

"Sasuke. Can you get Kicho to eat that?" Tsunami asked. Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and looked at Kicho. Kaiori was bent next to her trying to get her to eat some chicken parm.

"Come on Kicho... Its good." Kaiori begged. Kicho turned her head pouting.

"No! It wook nasty! I no like!" Kicho yelled.

"Kicho it tastes fine!"

"NO!"

"Kicho!"

"But... no!" Kicho whined.

"Kicho why don't you just try it?" Sasuke asked trying to help Kaiori out. Kicho froened and pouted.

"But daddy!" At that Tazuna woke up but kept quite. Inari choked on his drink unnoticed by everyone else.

"Kicho!" Sasuke sighed. "Just try it" Sasuke said.

"No..." Kicho whinned. "I don't want damn chiken" Kicho said. Everyone frose around the table. All eyes on Kicho. Kaiori gave Sasuke a look that said 'You. Me. Kicho. Talk.' Sasuke non-visibly gulped.

This wasn't going to be much fun.  
-  
Preview: So... Kicho's new word is Damn... How will Sasuke and Kaiori react? How will their little talk with her turn out? Review to find out!

Amount of reviews: For The next edition of Sasuke did she just call you daddy?(3 reviews) S.H.I.N.O.B.I. GAMES: (1 review) Dangerous Duo: (1 review) 15 maried with amneisa? Yeah my life is easy...: (no reviews when I feel ready to update. Support for it would be nice though).

Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I'll try and get back to writing more but only if I recieve reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12

Wow... Enough reviews already... Okay I want some more before the next chapter comes up! Sorry about spelling. I'm going to start sending these to my friend and she's gonna put them threw a spell checker from now on. Hopefully that will improve these.

-Chapter 11-

Sasuke and Kaiori were sitting in their room, curtisy of Tsunami and Tazuna, after putting Kicho down for bed. But of course before that Kaiori and Sasuke had to tell Kicho about the word 'Damn' being a 'bad' word. It took a while and then she finally understood it. And with that understanding came tears. Alot of tears. But they finally got her to calm down and told her she wasn't in trouble.

"I still don't get what the big deal was." Sasuke said laying on the bed, staring at the celing.

"When'd you start swearing?" Kaiori asked a bit angerly that he didn't seem to mind that the girl he was supposed to be looking after was picking up cuss words. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't. Not that old. My parents never cared." he said honestly. Okay his father and brother never cared. His mother did however care. If he ever swore in her presence he would get his tounge scrubbed with this nasty soap and then get his tomatoes taken away. And a kid needs their tomatoes! Kaiori rolled her eyes.

"It's a big deal." She said. "She's only three years old. She shouldn't be cussing untill she's way older." Sasuke scoffed.

"Everyone swears." Sasuke said. "Its just a matter of how much. Be thank full she'll never meet Tayuya." Sasuke mubbled. Kaiori arched her eyebrow. She climbed on the bad and sat down.

"Who's that?"

"She was a girl from sound. Never stopped her cussing. Had an attude- sorry I ment temper worse then a drunk, PMSing Tsunande, everyday while Naruto runs in yelling 'BAA-CHAN', and hiding all her sake." Sasuke said. "I'm glad I killed her and the rest of the sound off." Sasuke said not paying attention. Kaiori blinked.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" She yelled. Sasuke jumped falling off the bed in surprise. "Oops. Sorry." She said as Sasuke climbed back up.

"Wow... that was unexpected..." Sasuke muttered. Kaiori blushed.

"Sorry." She sweatdroped. "Sometimes I get like that." Both of the two young teens sat in silence. "So... um... what do we do about the mission?" Kaiori asked. Sasuke layed back down. He looked up at the celing in thought.

"Alright this is what well do..." Sasuke started sitting up. "For the first day well walk around town acting as a couple and all. Kicho well have to pretend is our kid." Sasuke said the 'our kid' part slightly more hesitant then the rest of the sentance. Kaiori nodded. "I think after we get a general idea of whats going on we can go and move in two the next part of the misson. Stoping the slave trade."

"What do we do about Kicho when it comes to that?" Kaiori asked.

"Well... you and her will stay here of course." Sasuke said shrugging. Kaiori blinked at him.

"What?" She asked, "Why will I be staying here?!" She sounded a bit angry.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Sasuke retoruted. "You barely qualify as a genin! I'm not draging some ex-genin- Omph" Kaiori jumped on Sasuke. She sat stratled him at his stomach, her hands on the bed besides his head. She growled angrly.

"Just because I'm not a ninja anymore doesn't mean I can't help!" Kaiori said sternly. Sasuke glared at her.

"What help could you possibly be?" Kaiori huffed.

"Distraction? I could distract the guards or use a transformation to sneek in and assist from there."

"And what if you get caught? Ever think of that?" Sasuke bit back. She frowned.

"There not ninjas. They won't know the difference." She replied. Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't care. I don't need your help! Its a basic go in, kill the enemies, free the people. I don't need a distraction or inside help." Kaiori smirked.

"Tsunande's orders were to go in and stop the action. She doesn't want you creating a giant scene by killing everything in site!" Sasuke growled.

"I'll kill whoever I want." Sasuke yelled. "Like I give a damn rat's ass about Tsunande's rules!"

"Why do you have to be so stuborn!?" Kaiori yelled.

"Why do you have to be such a pest?!"

"Since when am I a pest? At least I don't go against my leader!"

"Don't even drag that in to this conversation!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Why not? It's true isn't it?"

"So what? What I do is none of your concern."

"Yeah it kind of is. I'm helping to take care of Kicho. I'm in this mission. It has to do with my village. And therefore it has to do with me to." Kicho woke up during all of this fuss and staired at her 'parents'. That position looked offily weird to her.

"Yeah? News Flash. I.Don't.Care." Kaiori lowered her face to Sasuke's.

"Well I do." Sasuke rose his head closer to hers. Their forheads were about an inch apart.

"I don't." Neither of them noticed Kicho awake and watching them as they verbaly battled with each other.

"Why won't you let me come?"

"I told you. I'm not going to baby sit you!" Kaiori glared at him long and hard before she smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Sasuke growled.

"You're... worried aren't you?" Kaiori asked. Sasuke looked at her with a shocked face.

"What!? Thats pupoturess!" Sasuke said. "Why would I be worried about you?" Kaiori moved her face a bit closer. Now their foreheads were half and inch appart.

"Oh comeon and admit it! That's why you won't let me come. You are afraid that I'll get hurt and you won't be their to do anything about it." Sasuke glared at her.

"That has nothing to do with it." Sasuke retourted. "Why would I care?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Sasuke didn't answer her. He just growled lightly. Kaiori smirked. "Got yo-"

Both their eyes widdened. Kicho ducked back under the covers and decided now would be a good time to sleep. Neither of the two moved. Sasuke was pretty sure, even though his mind wasn't working right now, he couldn't move even if his body allowed it. Kaiori finally snapped out of it and removed herslef from the avengers waist. She sat up and looked at the wall. Sasuke sat up as well and also averted his gaze. After a few moments of silence Sasuke spoke.

"Go to bed we have a job to do tomarrow." He said. Kaiori nodded, not trusting her self to speak. Both of them climbed in the bed under the covers and laid down, Kicho in between them. Kaiori swiched off the lamp beside the bed turning the room pitch black. No one said a word as the night progressed. Both attempted to sleep hoping to erase what just happened.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the fifteen year old with many titles; The Avenger, the S-ranked crimional, the Last Uchiha, the number 1 rookie, the god of all things hot, the hokage's right hand, the Village trator, the hero of the village (for slaying the Akatsuki and Orochimaru), the one with a thousand enemies, Yes, that Uchiha Sasuke, just had his very first (offical) kiss (by a girl).

-

How'd you like that? I know its not that origional but hey it was the best thing I could think up. Heh. Five reviews for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try and fit in somemore romance but I suck at romance (akawardness every time i try) so if anyone has any advice please give it to me (other than read romance. I already do that and it doesnt help when I write it)!

-Kaikia- 


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah I kno it took me forever to get out. Heh sorry about that. But like I said in Akatsuki. I was on a cleaning frenze on Quizilla. XP. Now that thats dont we can focus back on my other stories.

I kno the mission isn't very clear yet. I'm not sure how to explain it though. I guess just like this:

Theres a slave trade going on in the wave country (same place as where Gato took over, only Gato is dead now). The slave trade is like... in the 1800 in america when we imported African americans from africa and sold them and stuff. We'll their mission is to come in and take out the slave trade in Wave without creating a scene or hurting any innocent people. Since Sasuke is a missing nin and an S-ranked criminal it would be weird for him to just walk in some place and begin taking people out. Plus Sasuke has only been back for a couple months and his trustworthyness isn't yet known. He could fly off the handle at any moment and go on a killing spree. Kaiori us there to keep him in check because of this. Tsunande thought it would attract less attention to the mission if they were seen as just a traveling couple with their child.  
...I also saw this as a good opprunitity to cause more humor about kicho being their child threw tazuna's family.

I hope that cleared a few things up for you all.

NOTE: this: ' ' around a word is sarcasum. okay? okay.

Now on to the story!

-Chapter 12-

The next day Sasuke and Kaiori began their mission of gathering information. While scoping the village they tried to avoid speaking and only spoke in short phrases if they needed to communicate. The events from last night were still fresh in their heads. Kicho bounced around them completely oblivious to the akaward tension that was very apparent to Sasuke and Kaiori.

Grrrooowl

Kicho stoped bouncing around held her stomach. Sasuke and Kaiori stoped as well seeing Kicho turn to them.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm hungwy. Can we get some Food?" Kicho asked, a slight pout on her face. Sasuke sighed but nodded his head. Kicho smiled. She ran up to them and was scooped up into Kaiori's arms. Sasuke scanned the area for a decent resturant that would also serve as a good place to pick up information on their mission.

"Let's go there." Sasuke said pointing out a decent looking resturant. It was a bar that only opened during the night. During the day they served food though. Kaiori looked at Sasuke with a 'What are you thinking' look. "Calm down. The bar is closed during the day and they serve food only at this hour. It's a good place to pick up information." Sasuke explained. Kaiori nodded understanding. Kicho just thought about all the food she could eat.

"Hello! My name is Mia," The young girl winked at Sasuke while saying that. "I'll be your waitress this afternoon!" The young girl that was actually about two years older then Sasuke continued to pretend Kicho and Kaiori weren't there. Kaiori huffed. If that wasn't rude she didn't know what was. "So... What can I get you bishi." The waitress said trying to be seductive. Sasuke paid her no mind.

"Oh I'll go last. Why not let my wife go first?" Sasuke asked innocently, a fake smile upon his lips. The waitress looked across from Sasuke and noticed 'his wife' and the little child beside her.

"Oh! Haha, I'm sorry! You were so quiet I must have missed you there. I'm sorry about that. And that must be your daughter?! How cute..." She said all at once while trying to conceil her twitching eye. Kicho smiled missing the annoince in the older girls voice.

"Mommy can I get this?!" Kicho asked pointing to a picture of something in the menu. Kaiori looked over and nodded.

"Can we get that and two waters?" Kaiori asked sweetly. The waitress nodded still holding her twitching smile. She turned to Sasuke.

"And for you sir?" She asked.

"Okaka riceballs and some sushi. Water to drink." Sasuke said. The waitress nodded and walked towards the back. A frown on her face. Kaiori faced Sasuke.

"So thats our new story?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"It was the only thing I could think of on the spot." Sasuke retourted. Kaiori rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be an S-ranked villan? Surely you must have had something better then that."

"Nothing that convincing. Plus I'm used to killin on the spot. Not making excuses." They talked with light conversation until the waitress came back with their food. She handed it off and went back to her duties. Kaiori gave Kicho a pair of chopsticks and pushed part of the large meal towards her. Kicho smiled and began to dig in to the food. "Keep an ear out for anything suspicious." Sasuke said quietly. Kicho missed it but Kaiori didn't. She nodded.

For a while the meal was quiet except for when kicho would ask a frequent question. Five big, muscular, men walked in to the pub. A waitress walked up to them took their order. A few moments later she returned with some sake and a couple dishes of food.

"Kaiori." Kaiori looked up at the calling of her name. Sasuke was staring at the men who entered out of the corner of his eye. "Finnish up and take Kicho out of here." Kaiori hesitated but nodded at the urgency in his tone.

"Are they with the..." Sasuke nodded.

"It's very likely." Kicho yawned and turned to Kaiori.

"Mommy I'm full and tiwed." She whined a bit loudly. No one really paid any mind to her. The Five men who walked in did however look up. One of them caught Sasuke's eye. They held a glance before the man turned away and continued to converse quietly with the others.

"Well head home then." Kaiori said standing up and grabing Kicho with her. "Are you comming?" She asked Sasuke. Sasuke stood up.

"I might as well. I've heard the rumors. Wouldn't want to find out it their true now would we?" Sasuke said with a fake joking tone. Kaiori giggled fakely. They noticed how the men tensed a bit at the end of Sasuke's sentence. They sighlently left the pub. The cool misty air greated them. Sasuke walked closer to Kaiori. "Take Kicho and head back to Tazuna's. I'm gonna hide out here and get more information." Kaiori waited a moment before noding.

"Just don't attract any attention." She warned. Sasuke smirked.

"Do you have the slightest clue on who you are talking to?" Kaiori rolled her eyes but let out a small smile.

"Whatever you say 'dear'..." She said adding sarcasium on the 'dear' part.

"Oh of course 'hunny'. Now you better go before it gets dark." Sasuke said. Kaiori nodded and walked off back to Tazuna's house with a mildly confused Kicho in her arms. Sasuke placed on his emotionless mask and dissapeared in to the crowd.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ "Kaiori, Kicho, Sas- Kaiori wheres Sasuke?" Tsunami asked noticing just Kicho and Kaiori came back. "Don't tell me he just up and left you two!" Tsunami flared. Kaiori took a step back.

"No tsunami it's not like th-"

"Now thats just not right. With everyhitn going on. That man should take responsibility... Why I outa..." Tsunami trailed off. Kaiori sweatdroped and placed Kicho on the ground. Kicho ran off to go play or something.

"Tsunami it's fine. Sasuke just has some... ah Training to do." Tsunami shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. He can be so rude. Always was. Running off. Boy needs some manners. Leaves his child and lover to fend for them selves..." Tsunami droned on. Kaiori flushed red.

"TSUNAMI!" She yelled. Tsunami ingored her continueing her rant.

"Of course.. but really. That's not right. I would take matters further if I were you. Woman needs to be incharge." Kaiori groaned.

"It's not like that!" Tsunami glared at her.

"Don't tell me that!" Tsunami snapped continueing her rant. Kaiori groaned then blushed at her rant.

...She was going to have a loooong day.Sasuke sat on top of the roof of the pub waiting for the men to come out. So far its been an hour but Sasuke had patience. Plus when he lost it he was ten times more intimidating. All in his favor really. He watched the towns people walk out in the street. A few would walk in the pub once in a while and about ten minnutes later another group would leave. Sasuke began sharpening a kunai to pass time.

The sound of bells chiming cought his attention. Sasuke slipped his kunai away and leaned over the roof of the pub. Five men walked out side. Sasuke smirked widely. Oh the luck he was having today. Too bad those men weren't. Silently he slipped off the roof. Straightening out he walked behind the men casually.

He sped up a bit. "Sumimasen," He called out to them. They stoped turning to see whom it was.

"You, you're that guy from the pub earlier." One of them asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Hai I am. It's very rude to keep a man of business waiting. I'd like a word if you don't mind. You know to 'discuss' 'business'?" The men caught on and nodded.

"Ah, right of course!" The man who seemed to be the leader of them motioned for Sasuke to follow him. "We'll show you to our 'office'." Sasuke followed behind the men sighlently. His long bangs hide most of his smirk that danced in his coal black eyes. This seemed to be a little to easy, but then again why take the long way when the the easy one is just two steps away?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
Yeah I kno lame ending. I just wanted to get this chapter out. ha. yea. I'll try and get out some more in a while. but I'm not sure when. I want at least 5 REVIEWS though before I update.

Hope this wasn't too bad. Please send in some feed back.

-Kaikia- 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow... this took a while but I know you are all going to like it...

XD Why I don't know. But I'm sure you all will. ha. Okay go read and review.

Chapter :

Sasuke stood before the five men in side a broken down wearhouse. The 'Leader' of the five sat in a big tattered chair. Sasuke couldn't help but think this was the worst 'office' one could come up with. Even if it was for slums in the slave trade.

"So, you wanted to talk business with us?" The leader asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. You the leader of this little troupe correct?" Sasuke asked. The man nodded. Sasuke smirked. "Gooood." Sasuke sliped a Kunai out of his sleve. Twitching his arm the head fell off of one of the men standing behind him. "I'd advise them not to sneak up on me."

The leander glared at Sasuke. "Who are you? We don't do business with ninjas." Sasuke smirked. He pulled out his 'missing nin' headband.

"How about missing nins?" Sasuke asked. The leader began to sweat. He knew Sasuke knew what was going on and now he had a choice. Be killed, or tell his information and give the man what he wanted or be killed. The leader nodded.

"What is it you want?" He asked. Sasuke killed another man. A senbon needle fell out of the deadman's hand.

"I want a layout of the Trade operation, all alternate roots in side and out, appromixately how many peopel are in side, eace classified. Male, woman, child, workers, slave, whos in charge. All of it. Also I want detailed plans on the operations taking place. The sceduals and working areas. The whole package. Find anything else I might like include it. I want the whole deal. Understood?"

The man staired at Sasuke wide eyed nodding slowly. Sasuke smirked. He pulled out two senbon. On his way out the door he killed the last two men. "That one was just for fun. I'll be back in two days. I expect all the information. If not..." Sasuke trailed off leaving the man to jump to his own conclusions. All of which were what Sasuke COULD and WOULD do if he failed.

Sasuke walked in to the house. He saw Kicho and Kaiori sitting on a windowsill. Kicho watching all the seagulls. Sasuke walked over leaning against the wall. Kaiori glanced up at him then stood up placing Kicho down.

"We'll be right back." She said. Kicho smiled.

"Okay, welcome back Daddy!" Kicho smiled before running off. Kaiori draged Sasuke in to an empty room and closed the door. When she turned around Sasuke was already sitting on the floor, his chin resting in his palm.

"How'd it go?" She asked. Sasuke breathed deeply.

"They definately work for the slave trade. I got the leader to look inside for information." Sasuke went on explaining what he told the man. "I'll be going back in two days." Kaiori looked doubtful.

"But what if they aren't doing as you what and bring back up to take you out?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I kill them all. That simple." Sasuke replied as though he were talking about going to a town party for tea. Kaiori stood tall.

"No its not simple. You aren't invincible Sasuke!" Sasuke glared up at her.

"From what I saw today they aren't strong at all. I can easily handle what they bring on." Sasuke said calmly.

"What do you mean? Did you actually kill today?" Kaiori asked, her eyes widening. Sasuke remained silent looking to the side. "You did didn't you? How many?" She demanded. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door to leave. Kaiori blocked his path. "How many did you kill Sasuke." This time it wasn't an optional question.

"Move it Kaiori, what I do is none of your business." Sasuke said.

"Yes it is! We had this argument last night." Sasuke scoffed.

"Then why don't you just drop it."

"Because if I do you'll probibally just blow up the village and call it done."

"I wouldn't even consider it!" Sasuke yelled outraged. "I killed four of them and left the leader alive, happy?" He yelled.

"No I am not happy!" She yelled back. "You aren't supposed to kill anyone, were here for information!"

"And thats what I'm getting!" Sasuke retourted just getting angerier.

"No you're turning us in to a target. They know who's here now all that guy needs is a discription. You are a famous S-RANED CRIMONAL." She yelled "It won't take long for them to find you and what village you are from."

"If I kill them then we have no problem."

"If they have bigger branches then we do."

"And if they don't?"

"..." Kaiori remained silent. She tightened her lips.

"Exactly." Sasuke said going around her again. Kaiori grabed his arm.

"Sasuke... I'm comming with you from now on." She said.

Sasuke lost his temper and pinned her to the wall. Both of them were breathing heavy from all of their yelling and anger. They both staired at each other for a little while before Sasuke spoke.

"I do not need a babysitter." He said harshly in almost a wisper. Kaiori's hands were on his chest Sasuke's were on her shoulders holding her to the wall. Their bodies a little under a half foot apart.

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm making sure you don't endanger konoha, kicho and I, and iyourself/i." She said in almost a wisper as well only not as harshly, putting an emphasis on your self. Sasuke remained silent for a while. Sasuke leaned down so his lips were hovering right over Kaiori's.

"Just trust me. I'll get the information from the man and kill him then we can just go back to Konoha. He wont lie or tell anyone else. Trust me." Sasuke wispered, his lips grazing hers as he said it. Sasuke made no other movements. Both of their lips were parted slightly as they breathed a little to much for it to be considering calm. Sasuke was about to lean down to capture her lips when the room door slid open and Tazuna stumbled in. They didn't hear that but they did hear this:

"WHAT DA 'ELL? YOU TWO KID'S, 'ERE 'ILL BE NON A DAT IN 'IS HOUSE!" Tazuna yelled, slured, in the door way.

Sasuke and Kaiori shot apart startled. "Nani?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. He hasn't been startled like that in three years atleast.

"You two... getting all... up on eachother. Kids now a days... no control... horny teenagers..." Tazuna mubbled walking out of the room. Last thing he said before completely walking away was, "When you go home then go get laid, don't do it in my house."

Sasuke and Kaiori staired at the closed door in shock. Both a bright red.

-

-

Two days passed. Sasuke and Kaiori made sure to keep a safe distance between them selfs and thankfull Tazuna was to drunk to remember what had happened. Sasuke walked down the road leading to the old wearhouse, Kaiori was walking beside him as she insisted that she comes with him.

Sasuke pushed open the wearhouse door and steped in side. "Oi," he called. A shadowed figure stood before a moldy wooden table. Kaiori scrunched her nose at the disgusting smell. The man Sasuke confirmed as the leader of the four he killed the last time looked over Kaiori.

"Your woman?" He asked. "Why did you bring her?"

"Did you get the information?" Sasuke asked, ignoreing the mans question. He grumbled pulling a stack of papers out of his bag.

"This is all I got. It should have almost everything you asked fo-" Sasuke silenced the man by stabing a kunai in to his spine. She man wasn't dead yet. Just paralized.

"W-h-at? W-hy?" He asked. Sasuke glared down at him.

"I hate scum like you. Betraying them for your own life?" Sasuke spat. He pulled a kunai out of the mans back. "Die with the sham of knowing you were a selfish coward." And with those as his final words Sasuke killed the man. Sasuke stood up grabing the papers. He tossed them to Kaiori. "Let's go. Mission over."

Kaiori staired after him before running to catch up with him.

-

"Are you sure you'll be leaving so soon?" Tsunami asked. Kaiori nodded holding Kicho in her arms again.

"Yeah, our mission is over."

"Aw, okay well you all come back and visit sometime!" Tsunami waved as they walked away.

"You kid's don't do anything stupid now. Use Protect-" Sasuke appeared behind Tazuna punching him in the head before walking away once again.

"Good bye old man." Sasuke said sternly.

-

-

The three arrived in Konoha. Kaiori walked in front leading the way to the Uchiha Compound while Sasuke walked a few feet behind next to Kicho.

"Daddy," Kicho called, pulling on Sasuke's sleve. He looked down at her. "Why don't you and mommy sleep in the same room"  
Sasuke staired at Kicho. Kaiori, who was a few steps ahead of them blushed a bright red.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked. "We aren't married Kicho." He replied.

Kicho shrugged, "My mommy and Daddy weren't wither but she slept in the same bad as a lot of boys." Kicho said innocently.  
'What the...What kind of mother did she have?' Sasuke and Kaiori thought. Kaiori looked at Kicho.

"Sorry Kicho but Sasuke and I, we don't like eachother in that way." Kicho tilted her head.

"But my other mommy said secs is wa adults do when dey lov each other..." Sasuke and Kaiori stoped walking to stare at Kicho.

"Kicho, Sasuke and I never did anything close to that." Kaiori said calmly trying to keep her composure. Kicho raised her small eyebrow.

"But mommy you was laying on top of daddy that one time and you two was kissing for a while that one time. Thats what mommy did with the other men when she had-" Kaiori cut Kicho off.

"Nani!" Kaiori yelled, her face red. Sasuke's face was a light pink. 'She saw that?' they both thought thinking back to one of their first arguments. "That's thats not it."

"Then what is Secs?" She asked. Kaiori stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. Her face was still red. She looked at Sasuke for help. He seemed to be in his own world but snaped out of it shortly.

"It's...when a man puts a baby in a woman." Sasuke said. Kicho blinked.

"Why?"

"'Cause..."

"Cause why?" She asked innocently. Sasuke slaped his forehead. "How would a baby...?"

"You know what why do we go buy you an icecream!" Sasuke said abruptly changing the subject. Kicho smiled.

"Only if mommy and daddy share a bed." Kicho said. Sasuke and Kaiori sweatdroped.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Kicho cheered and ran back towards the town part of the village. Sasuke mental screamed at him self for agreeing. He was dreading tonight.

Not far off Kaiori was mentaly screaming at Sasuke in her head to, no more excited then he was about that night and many more to come.

-END END END-

Wow pretty pervy chapter... XD. Sorry I suck at romance and got this idea from two of my friends. Tell me what ya think.

FIVE REVIEWS 


	15. Chapter 15

Yes I know. This chapter is short. I was going to make it longer but then I came up with a good idea and a good cliffhanger so HA. This is how it is. I already have a sort of Idea for the next one too! Sorry its so short but...you guys wull probibally like it anyway. If you have any Ideas for this story let me know. I have one but If I do it it's going to end it fairly quickly. I'm not to good at draging things out.

BX3: Thank you, though I have no clue what 'pure win' means. I swear I live under a rock... ha. But yes I see what you mean in the fight last time. I should have gone in to detail more but they were such quick deaths I guess I just wanted it to raidate how quick it really was. Slave trade is over I think. Rest of it is up to Konoha and that unless someone gives me a good idea to bring it back.

Chapter:

Kaiori was dreading every minnute. Every minnute as the clock clicked later and later. She kept cursing Sasuke for ever muttering the words, 'Fine' to Kicho. Now she had to share a bed, again, with a man she barely knew and this time Kicho wasn't in the middle of them. She siged. Wasn't calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy' enough for the little girl? Apparently not.

Kaiori changed in to her sleeping kimono and went to go finish getting ready for bed. When she finished and walked back in the room Sasuke was just entering as well from his other bathroom connected to his room. He had just gotten out of the shower and was now wearing a pair of sweatpants. Thats it except for he towle draped around his neck catching the water that driped off of his soaked hair.

'No, don't try and make this easy Sasuke.' Kaiori thought sarcastically. Kicho was already put into her bed asleep and now it was Kaiori and Sasuke's turn to go to sleep. Easier said then done. Soon enough though both people swallowed their pride and climbed into bed. Unforutanetly for both they remembered a certian event at Tazuna's house that involved a drunken Tazuna walking in on something...

Both teens were on opposite side's of the bed as far away from eachother as humanly possible with out falling on the floor. That didn't stay that way for long. Some time during the night Kaiori and Sasuke ended up moving to the middle of the bed. Kaiori was cuddled up to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke had his arms tightly around her. Now all we need to make this perfect is for morning to come and them to wake up. Just.like.this.

That's what happenes too.

Kaiori woke up feeling two strong arms wraped around her delicate figure while her herslf had one hand, closest to the bed, against a chest and her other arm draped over a shoulder with her hand slightly mixed in short hair.

Sasuke woke in a similar manor. He felt something in his arms. A hand lightly against his chest and an arm draped over his shoulder with the hand mixed in to his short hair.

Kaiori found herself looking straight in to Onyx eyes and unable to lookaway. Much like at Tazuna's. Her breathing was like she had just gotten done yelling again. Her heart felt confused as her mind did also. Pull away shocked, or wait and see what he does. The second option was the only one seeing as her body seemed to ignore every warning sign her brain let off. The last thing she regestered was Sasuke's slight shift in position and something warm on her lips before moving her own along with the others.

Sasuke was feeling much like he did at Tazuna's before. Yes he'll admit it. When Tazuna walked in on them after their fight he was just about to kiss Kaiori. Not that he knew why, he just was. Simple as that. Today, in this position he was feeling very much the same way. Seeing her not move from the position he figured she was waiting for his to do something. So he did. Since his body seemed to be ignoreing his brain he decided to ignore his bode and let it do what it wanted. Next thing he knew he was shifting in to a different position and kissing Kaiori. After a moment she responded, kissing him back. He sliped his tounge in to her mouth which she hapily agreed to.

Kaiori sighed softly as his tounge massaged hers. She tightened her arm around his neck pulling him in closer as he tightened his hold on her waist. Before they could go on any longer the bedroom door flew open. Sasuke and Kaiori pulled apart, Sasuke still laying over Kaiori.

"Hey Sasuke. I knocked but you didn't answer so I just...let...myseff...in.." Naruto staired at Kaiori and Sasuke position. "I'm sorry. Am I interupting something?" He asked wide eyed. Kaiori's arms were still around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's arms were at her sides.

-END END END END-

Oh Kaiori and Sasuke actually have a moment and Naruto walks in on it. Too bad for them he isn't drunk like Tazuna. I think I'm starting to get used to these scenes but...I have no clue what I am writing. I'm only a 15 year old girl who has never even had a boyfriend (I am VERY picky. Sasuke you had better feel grateful) so I'm just taking from what I read.

If anyone wants to write me a romance scene I could use or send me in a good Idea I will DEFINATELY find a place for it. Infact I'm asking for help that you do, so I can make the story longer otherwise I don't know how much longer it will be. I might have to throw the final Idea I have in for later now and end is sooner.

I just needed to tell you all that. Thank you for reading and FIVE REVIEWS!

Thanks- 


	16. Chapter 16

kc: "What did Kaiori go?" ...I'm not sure what you were asking there... But i think it was something along the lines of where did Kaiori go? or what did Kaiori do? Well what she did will be told in here and she didn't go anywhere...Kaiori was told where she was in the chapter O.o?

BX3: Okay good, then I'll take that as a complement! Thank you for the review. That one was short but I take pleasure in saying that this one is longer!

No message up here just at the end.

Chapter 16:

Naruto shook his head making sure he saw what he thought he saw. Naruto was tempted to walk back out the door and then walk back in and see JUST Sasuke in Sasuke's bed. He knew that wouldn't be the case. He had undoubtedly walked in on Sasuke and Kaiori's make out session. Even if he were to leave and walk back in seconds later they would still be in there together.

Naruto watched in amusement, shock, embarasement at walking in on such a thing. He didn't think in all his life he would see something as rich as this. Naruto opened his mouth for a couple moments then smiled.

"Wow..." He said holding back a laugh. He eyed the non-moving bodies of Kaiori and Sasuke. His words seemed to snap them out of whatever stupor they were in. The jumped back releasing their hold on one another. Scrambling to opposite corners or the bed, far away from eachother.

Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it. The words caught in hit throat. Very few times had he ever studdered or been at a loss for words, but this was an exception. On his second attempt he was able to for words. Not sentences, but words.

"What-? Why? How-? Who-?" Sasuke stumbled over his sentence trying to get four out at once. Naruto held back a laugh. Sasuke had a light pink stain across his nose. Kaiori across from him was beet red. Naruto didn't know if it was from Sasuke or him walking in on them.

"Wow I never thought those rumors were true...but now..." Naruto made a low wistle shaking his head. It took a lot out of him not to start laughing. Sasuke closed his eyes controling his temper and brining the red in his face down. Sasuke stood up and draged Naruto out of the room. On his way out Kaiori jumped up grabing new clothes and locking her self in the bathroom.

Sasuke draged Naruto in to the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked trying to control himself. Naruto grinned.

"Aw mad cause I ruined your make-out session?" Naruto asked batting his eyelashes. Sasuke fumed.

"Yes! I mean no! Ugh shut up urikensatchi!" Naruto just laughed harder.

"Chill I was only here to ask you for some training, not like I thought I'd see THAT happening. Since you seem busy this morning I'll just leave." Naruto said smirking. Sasuke growled 'good' and 'the doors waiting for you over there'. Naruto left quickly but Sasuke couldn't pull off the feeling that letting Naruto leave was a good idea...oh well. Probibally just his mind playing tricks on him.

Sasuke walked back in his room as Kaiori walked out of the bathroom. They staired at each other. After finding nothing to say they akawardly walked around eachother. Kaiori walked out in her new kimono to prepare breakfast and Sasuke walked in to the bathroom to shower.

Later that day after Sasuke had left for his private training she sat in the backyard next to the Koi fish pond reflecting on this mornings events. She was still in shock. She had woken up and not even five minnutes later she was making out with the youngest Uchiha Heir. Then Naruto walked in on them ruining the moment. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or dissapointed that the moment was ruined. She knew it was wrong, after all she was only 15 same with Sasuke, but at the same time she couldn't help but enjoy every second of it and want it to last longer.

She shook her head riding herself of her thoughts. She had dinner to make.

Sasuke focused on his training the entire time. Two hours of hard work and he was finnished. Sighing at his pathetic effort he pulled the kinai from their dammaged trees and ploped down in the shade. He didn't want to go home yet. His thoughts were becoming clouded from the earlier events that had taken place.

He was a bit relieved that Naruto walked in actually. If he haden't then Sasuke probibally would have had to explain his actions to Kaiori if she asked. His problem with that was he didn't know where his actions came from, he just did it. Sasuke couldn't deny the part of him that was angery at Naruto for walking in. He was actually quite enjoying himself and didn't feel like stoping anytime soon. But such actions made him fairly scared yet excited.

Sasuke walked back to the house deciding that given his overall self those actions probibally wouldn't happen again unless provoked by Kaiori or simalar topics when around her.

(This part was written by Plaidpanda9)

Kaiori steps out of the house for half an hour to pick-up groceries, and this is what happens. Kicho wants ice cream, Sasuke gives her some, but, being the idiot that he is, he gives her too much, and she never goes to sleep.

Kaiori, of course, never has time to yell at Sasuke, because she▓s the one trying to get Kicho in bed. Sasuke just watches, amused.

⌠Sasuke! I could use some help you know!■ Kaiori screams over Kicho▓s outbursts of laughter. ⌠SASUKE!■

⌠Mhmm.■ He mummbles, a smirk tugging at his lips.

This goes on for awhile, and eventually they, and by they I mean Kaiori, gets Kicho to stay in bed, awake, but in bed. They can hear her giggles through the thin paper door separating their room until well into the morning, in which she finally falls asleep.

It wasn▓t until around 9 O▓clock when Kaiori decides to have ⌠the talk■ with Sasuke. And, of course, Kicho was asleep.

⌠Sasuke┘■ Kaiori growls, ⌠you▓re supposed to be a good influence as a father and-■

⌠We aren▓t her real parents Kaiori!■ Sasuke yells.

⌠We are now!■ Kaiori yells back equally loud. ⌠We▓re all she has and we have to be good influences! Do you want her to grow up like her mother? A slut? Huh?■

⌠I don▓t see how giving her ice cream is making her a slut,■ Sasuke grins, ⌠And besides, sex between two people is completely normal, she▓s going to know about it sometime, Mother.■ He takes a step forward.

Kaiori changes from peachy, to rose pink, to cherry red.

⌠N-no, but┘ well┘ not with so many men┘ and-.■ Sasuke cuts her off again.

⌠What about just between a mother and a father┘?■ Sasuke whispers right in front of her face, ⌠Hmm?■ he nudges her neck.

⌠I-I-I┘well┘.erm┘AH!■ Sasuke bites her neck and Kaiori grabs his shirt. ⌠Sasuke!■

He moves up to her mouth and kisses her, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Kaiori squirms and lets out a strangled squeak as they slam into a wall.

▒Oh god. What are we doing?▓ Kaiori thinks, ▒What if someone walks in? What if┘▓

She forgets all her worries as Sasuke▓s hands begin to stroke her sides. She moans into his mouth and grips his shirt tighter.

⌠SEE?!■ An obnoxious voice yells next to them.

Kaiori and Sasuke break apart quickly.

⌠I told you they were getting it on the other day?! And you thought I was lying about them!■ The voice yelled again.

There stood Naruto with a camera, behind him was the whole Rookie 9 and Gai▓s team.

⌠Holy shit.■ Shikamaru said.

Whispers could be heard throughout the room.

⌠And I thought he was gay!■ Kiba exclaimed.

⌠NARUTO!■ Sasuke roared.

⌠Ah ah ah.■ Naruto scolds and holds up his camera.

You and Sasuke both stare wide-eyed at the camera, ⌠Oh god no.■

(End scene by Plaidpanda9)

Sasuke was on the verge of killing. He pounced at Naruto trying to get the camera. He now knew why the opther morning he had a bad feeling when Naruto left the house. It didn't matter that the others knew, but if Naruto had video proof...

Naruto yelped and ran from the furious Sasuke. Kaiori was just plain embarased and shocked. Tenten shook her head.

"I never would have thought. I thought the others were just telling random lies this whole time but now...wow." Tenten said with a slight giggle. Hinata passed out from an overloaded blush. Luckly Neji caught her while seeing if Sasuke could get the camera from the loud kitsune.

After enough chasing Sasuke finally caught the blonde and wrestled the camera from his grip. He smashed the camera and burned the remains. Breathing heavily he walked back in to the house draging Naruto in by his foot. In Naruto's hands were the burnt remains of the camera. His blackmail forever gone.

-END END END END END END END-

Well... as you can see Plaidpanda has written a scene for me. I want to thank you alot for doing that! I was very happy to get one. If anyone else wants to write one or has an Idea to see tell me, I'm sure all it will do is make the story longer and none of us have complaints against that.

ATLEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The next chapter will most likely not be released until after the next chapter of Akatsuki unless I get increadible motiveted to write this one first.

Thanks for reading and taking time to reivew!

-Kai- 


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm glad you all like my style of writing so much! Another romance section in here made by one of my friends. I didn't edit this one cause I liked how she wrote it. Tell me what you think!  
**

**FlamingShadowsForever:** Yes there will be some action comming in soon. Don't worry. I think in this or the next chapter there will be the start ot it. Prolly the next one. I have an Idea from some one I want to work in though first.

**BX3:** It's Sasuke's word for idiot, moron, ect. Thanks a lot for all of that! I'm glad to hear it!

**Okay Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**

**_Chapter 17:_**

Sasuke walked to the training grounds with Naruto after bruitally kicking everyone out of his house. Now the whole village of Konoha was going to be in a riot. Great. Just great. As if he wasn't already under enough attention. He just almost got ride of all the 'you f-ing trador' looks and sayings and now he was going to get, 'the uchiha boys a ...well he slept with Kaiori the diner girl when they were younger and after denying it they are secretly having an afair.' Yeah. Wonderful.

"So what's really going on between you and Kaiori?" Naruto asked breaking the silence as they walked down the road. "I mean you guys were going threw a pretty nice make-out session." Sasuke scoffed.

"Nothing Naruto." Sasuke said trying to drop the conversation. He really didn't want to think about it just now.

"But Sasuke, you guys said you weren't going out and then all of a sudden yesterday morning I see you two in bed making out and then this evening I see you two again, making out." Naruto said. "I'm just wondering here, it doesn't really look like nothing is going on." Sasuke remained silent trying to blockout any of the scence the blonde just made.

"Just shut up and fight." Sasuke said. Naruto immendetly droped it.

"Okay let's get started!" He said excitedly. Sasuke sighed getting in to position.

'I'll just end this quickly and be on my way...' He thought not even bothering to activate his sharingon. Naruto stood on the other end jumping up and down egar for the fight to beging. "Just go already loser." That was all Naruto needed. He innedeatly stoped bouncing and charged intowards Sasuke. Sasuke sighed watching his naive little friend. Sighing he easily blocked all of Naruto's advances.

Naruto growled, "Oh yeah, how do you like this? Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled making ten replicants. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the clones charged in towards him. He steped away from two attacking, blocked four an made four dissapear.

"Don't you have anyother tricks, or is this seriously your only one?" Sasuke taunted back flipping over one attacking from his backside and punching one on his left after he landed. The clone he punched dissapeared leaving five clones and the real Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah one, but you don't know which one of me is the real one!" Naruto and his clones said all together. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his foolishness. Naruto stoped smirking.

"Oh S-i-," Naruto said. Sasuke activated his sharingon making Naruto tense up. He smirked.

"Got you"

* * *

Naruto groaned, "Ow, ouch, watch it that huts..." Naruto hissed as rubbing alchol was applied to his stomach. Sakura rolled her eyes, pressing the swap harder. Naruto yelped. 

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto, this is what you get for starting things and not thinking them threw!" Sakura scolded him. Naruto stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"But it wasn't my fault! I didn't start anything, we were just doing some training!" Naruto said defending himself and his actions. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And you got all excited over doing it again as usual. You just charge in and don't even think of the conquences." Sakura said, wraping his wound up. Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Naruto said. Once Sakura was done he hopped up walking towards the door. "Thanks alot Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up mildly surprized. Usually after an injury he would stick around and moan about being in pain.

"What, you're leaving already?" Sakura asked amazed. Naruto turned giving her a mistivious fox grin only someone of his skill could menouver. Naruto chuckled.

"Yup, I got somewhere to be!" Sakura gave him a disbelieving look Naruto knew only to well. She wanted an explination no doubt. "I'm going to Sasuke's." Naurto said. Sakura raised both eyebrows.

"What for? You had better not be going there to cause trouble and get your butt kicked again!" Naruto laughed.

"I think we both know how inevidable that is. I want to see if I can catch Sasuke and Kaiori in another make-out session!" Naruto revealed. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What!? Naruto, I thought I told you to stop feeding those rediclous rumors!" Sakura said.

"But their true Sakura! I even got them on tape once but Sasuke destroied it"

"A likely story"

"Fine I'll prove it to you." Naruto said firmly grabing Sakura's wrist and dragging Sakura out of the house. Sakura struggled against his grip telling him how rediclous this whole scam of an idea was. Naruto remained true to his decision however and draged Sakura along.

When they got there the living room light was the only one on. The rest of the house was just like it was outside: dark. Shushing Sakura, Naruto snuck over to the side of the house where the living room sat. Quietly he sat perched underneeth the windowsil. He motioned for Sakura to sneak over to him. There was a small space next to him that Sakura crouched in under the windowsil.

She still in hushed wispers tried to convince Naruto to drop this whole sharade but it proved usless when then blonde gave her a determined look. Sakura sighed moving closer to the wall. Naruto carefully lifted himself so that he could just see over the rim of the sil. He held his breath in anticipation. Covering the window was a thin white curtian not all the way drawn. If he wasn't careful he could be spoted but not unless someone was looking straight for him. He crouched down to Sakura. "Okay theres a space to look threw in the window. Look threw it and tell me what you see." Naruto wispered. Sakura rolled her eyes shighing heavily.

"Naruto I'm not going to SEE anything." She said strong to her beliefs. Naruto glared at her.

"Just do it!" He wispered horsely. Sakura rolled her eyes and lifted herself up slightly to see threw the curtians.

**_this part is written by Kurai (lockedinsidemymind)_**

-With Sasuke and Kaiori-

Dinner was finished. Kicho was in bed, and soundly asleep. Kaiori was cleaning up in the livingroom, where Kicho's toys had covered the floor. Sasuke was just sitting on the couch watching. "You know you could be more helpful around here." Kaiori said as the stack of toys in her arms got larger. Sasuke didn't reply. He just looked at her slightly amused. Now she had all of them in her arms. All but one single stuffed bunny. She glared at it. He didn't see why she couldn't just make two trips, instead of struggling with all of them. She reached down to get the bunny, but as she was bending down, she dropped a toy car with out realizing it.

As she got closer to reaching the toy bunny of doom, the other toys started to sway in her arms. She tried to straighten up by changing her footing. Mistake. One foot was on the ground while the other had landed on the toy car. She lost her balance and tripped. There were toys flying everywhere. She was falling foreward, and closed her eyes to meet a hard impact that didn't come. Instead she fell directly into the arms of the dark haired, ex-avenger who had decided to get himself something to drink, and was walking past when this happend. Now, under normal circomstances he would have caught her easily, but seeing as he hadn't been paying attention, he had lost _his_ footing. As he tried to quickly fix it, _his _foot landed on the evil stuffed bunny, and now they were both falling.

They landed with a thud as they hit the ground. Niether one of them moved. Sasuke had landed on his back, with his arms around Kaiori. While, she had landed with her hands on his chest, and the rest of her body basically parallel to his. They were so close their noses were touching. They were completely still. They just stared into eachothers eyes. As their lips began to get closer. Kaiori sat up. She was now stradling his stomach. Sasuke propped up on his elbows and looked at her. "...Sasuke..."Kaiori said quietly. "What exactly are we doing?" she asked him.

Sasuke sat up completely making Kaiori fall in his lap, facing him. He moved his head foreward, and kissed her lightly. As they broke the kiss, they left their foreheads together. "To tell the truth, I don't really know."he said in a whisper. Kaiori didn't know what she was doing, but that answer seemed to somehow satisfy her for the time, because she grabbed the front of Sasukes shirt and brought his face to hers. He was actually surprised by this and his mouth dropped open in shock. This time _she_ was to the one to start the _'make-out session',_ as Naruto had called it, by sliping her tounge in his mouth. Once he got over the shock, Sasuke put his arms around her waist. As she began to move her arms from where they were to around his neck, he began to fight for dominance.

Suddenly, they herd a noise, and quickly broke apart, both breathing heavily and just staring at eachother in a sort of trance. They heard another noise, louder this time, and it broke their trance as they stood and Sasuke went to the door. He opened it to find...

**_end part by Kurai (lockedinsidemymind)_**

They heard another noise, louder this time, and it broke their trance. As they stood Sasuke went to the door. He opened it to find absloutly nothing. Sasuke blinked stepping out the door and looking around. Puzzled by the absence of anything there Sasuke shrugged going back inside. Kaiori gathered Kicho's toys and hurriedly ran out of the room as Sasuke entered. He blinked, once again confused as he ruffled his spiky black hair. Just so he was sure, _She did start the makout session with him, right?_ Or did he imagine it. Sasuke walked in to the kitchen and looked over at the can of coffie. He picked it up and staried at it.

'_No more coffie for me._' He thought throwing it in the trash. As he walked back in to the living room Kaiori came out of Kicho's room. She looked at Sasuke and took a deep breath. She approached him carefully about the next words to say.

"Sasuke...I-I... Sasuke I-" She took a deep breath trying to collect her self. "Sasuke, I'm-" Sasuke grabed the back of her head and smashed his lips on hers. She stoped talking as soon as his hand had reached for her. She shivered, griping his shirt as he insertered his tounge in to her mouth. Sasuke moved his hands to her waist as they continued. Kaiori began to respond to his tounge and moved her hands from gripping his shirt to holding on to his bare upper arms. A moment later Sasuke released from the kiss.

Kaiori kept her eyes closed as she felt Sasuke kiss the corner of her lips, her cheek, down to her jawbone. She left his breath hit her neck. He moved up and lightly kissed her lips again. Sasuke pulled back. He started to step away squeezing her side and quickly releasing walking back in to his room, their room now. Kaiori opened her eyes half way. She shakely raised a hand to her lips. She licked her lips and took in a shakey breath smiling.

* * *

**Um...well that was offically the first EVER make-out scene I have written . That was so weird to write. Please tell me on how it was and if theres a way to make it better. Was it to much, not enought, just enough? Any advice is great, along with comments.**

**Another thanks to Kurai (lockedinsidemymind) for that wonderful scene!!! lol. Comments, concerns, advice? All welcomed.**

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT PART.**

**I really need to squeze some action in here but I dont think it will be until the end of the story/final chapters. I have a good way to end it I think if I do that (and no it's not a depressing ending that way). hm well see...**

**Anyone have suggestions, ideas, or scences they want add them in I'll be glad to share your ideas.**

**-Kai-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks you guys!!! I didn't get my five reviews quickly though T.T But oh well. I'm glad a majority of you all liked that chapter. Personally I do not like my own makeout scenes and I like other peoples better so...this story is going to be my practice story! I shall practice writing my romance scenes in here with the help of those who donate scenes around me!**

**Um...ok. Well someone sent me in a request for a lemon. I'm not comfortable writing them and I wasn't planing on writing any, but I suppose to make you guys happy, at least those of you that want one happy, I came up with an Idea. I will _not_ write a lemon. But I will let one of you guys write me one and then send it to me. I'll post it under it's own chapter and give you credit for it. Plus as most of you will want I'll edit it as well...Though I prolly won't know what the hell I'm editing...**

**If you want to write a lemon for this story tell me that your writing it so I know to expect one. Just send it to me threw a message, NOT A REVIEW. Thank you. I will accept any you guys turn in but I'm not filling this story with them. Personally I'm not to big of a Lemon fan.**

**The last thing you can all do, since some of you might not like writing them either, is tell me if you want one. If I have enough people want one then I will tel Manda to write one for me and there you go.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really glad you did! And now here is your chapter!**

**Chapter 18:**

Kaiori woke up feeling better then ever. She felt the flesh of Sasuke's bare chest against her in the cool room providing her with more warmth then the blanket did. Eyes closed she smiled moving closer and nuzzling her head in to his chest. She could hear his heart beat calmly in his chest as it fell and rose with each soft breath. She sighed against him as she felt his hand leaf threw her hair. His hand moved down to stroke her cheek. She cracked her eyes open focusing them up to him.

Sasuke bent down capturing her lips shortly before releasing her and slowly sitting up. Kaiori blinked sitting up behind him. Something seemed off about him today. Kaiori blinked looking at his back as he took a deep breath and ran his hand threw his hair. "Sasuke?" She asked softly scooting closer. Sasuke didn't answer, instead she got a slight nod and barely a groan from him. She moved forward wraping her arms aound his shoulders and pulling her self to him. "Sasuke?" She asked again in the same tone.

Sasuke leaned back tilting his head so it was on her shoulder. Kaiori blinked. Sasuke had his eyes closed resting on her. She saw the light trace of red across his nose into his cheeks and raised one of her hands laying it on his forehead. She frowned removing her hand. He was warm, very warm. Suporting him she laid him back down and climbed out from behind him. She slipped out of the bed fixing her silk night gown. Sasuke cracked his eyes open, his head loling to the side a bit on the pillow. He watched Kaiori as she turned to him, bending down to his side. Kaiori ran her fingers threw his hair and kissed his tempole.

"Don't move." She wispered, "You're not well. I'll go make some Miso soup." Sasuke closed his eyes the rest of the way turning on his side curling under the covered. Kaiori stood up walking in to the kitchen. Just as she was finnishing up making the Miso small arms grabbed at her skirt. She glanced down seeing a worried Kicho. Placing the soup down she bent to Kicho's level looking her in the eyes.

"Kicho whats wrong?" She asked. Kicho wimpered.

"Someings wong wit Daddy!" She exclaimed. The opened her arms waving them. "He won't get up mommy." She said. Kaiori smiled down at Kicho.

"Calm down Kicho. Sasuke is fine." She said sotly. "He's just not feeling well at the moment." Kicho lowered her arms, still looking worried. Kaiori glanced at the soup forming an idea. "Hey I know what will cheer you up!" Kaiori said grabing the soup off the counter.

* * *

Kicho walked in to Sasuke's room balancing the cooled down soup in her hands. She walked up to Sasuke's bed and stood on her tip toes trying to see him. "Daddy?" She called looking for a responce. "Daddy wak up." She said. "I have soups." Sasuke groaned rolling over but not getting up. Kicho puffed out her cheeks. "Daddy!!!" She exclaimed loudly. Sasuke sighed sitting up slowly looking down at her. His cheeks were flushed with heat from his fever. He grunted down at Kicho. She held the soup up to him smiling. "I brought you soups to be bettwr." Kicho said brightly. Sasuke blinked noticing the soup she was holding. Seeing her look up at him expectantly he sighed taking the soup from her. She let go as he took it and smiled. 

Kicho climbed up on to the bed and in to his lap. Sasuke sipped on the soup but glanced at Kicho every now and then. He wasn't used to having a three year old sitting on him while he was sick eating soup. Infact...who would be? Sasuke blinked as Kicho smiled again. "Do you like it Daddy?" She asked. Sasuke sweatdroped but nodded slowly. Kicho smiled again. "Yay!" She exclaimed. Sasuke blinked sipping the soup again. He couldn't figure out why something so simple pleased her.

Once he was finnished with the soup Kicho reached out and took it from him and ran off in to the kitchen. Sasuke blinked before shrugging and colapsing back in to the bed to get more sleep.

* * *

Kaiori watched Kicho out in the front yard as she ran from place to place chasing a butterfly. She just got done checking on Sasuke one more time before taking Kicho out side to play while Sasuke slept to get her mind off things. Kicho was undeniably worried about Sasuke. She was constantly asking if he was okay and if he would be comming out soon. Everytime she would reply with a kind, 'no,' and distract her. 

She sighed. "Kicho!" Kaiori called. Kicho looked up and ran over to her.

"Yes mommy?" She asked.

"I'm going to run to the store. I have some errins to run." She said picking Kicho up. "I want you to take your nap while I'm gone." She commanded. Kicho nodded smiling.

"Okay mommy!" She said.

Kicho attempted to sleep but no matter what she did she couldn't fall asleep. She kept worrying about her 'Daddy' as she had been all day long. She frowned sitting up. '_Mabe I shoud chek on im?'_ Kicho thought curiously crawling out of bed. She crept out her door and down the hall in to Sasuke's room. She snuck in and climbed on the bed staring down at his pink tinted face. She frowned. "Daddy?" She wipered lowering her hands to his chest. Sasuke didn't make any indications that he heard her causing her to panick more. "Daddy?!" She exclaimed shaking his chest a bit. Sasuke grunted cracking his eyes open.

Kicho sighed in relief getting a responce from him. "Daaaddy?" She said. Sasuke grunted. "Are you...okiay?" She asked frowning.

"Hai." Sasuke croaked out. Goodness his throat was dry.

"Good!" Kicho said smiling. "Daddy can I get you something?" She asked. Sasuke thought about it.

"Do you think you could go get me a class of water?" He asked. Kicho jumped off the bed estatically.

"Yes! Yes I ill be igh bac Daddy!!" She said running out of the room in to the kitchen. Kicho ran to the fridge and looked for some kind of clear liquid She found some in an odd shaped bottle. "...Is dis da wader?" She questioned. Since it was the only clear liquid she could find she took it out and put it on the floor. She walked over to the counter and struggled to climb up on top. Eventually she made it. She looked at all the cabinates up in the air. She blinked. 'wad one is id in?' She thought. She thought she always saw Kaiori go in to the cabinet on the far left. Kicho spoted her destination a few doors down. She inched over on the counter careful not to fall down and opened the cabinet. Although she almost fell then. She caught herself and gathered her balance back. Standing in front of the cabinet she stood on her tippy toes and grabbed the biggest cup she could find.

She threw the glass on the ground and then sat shutting the cabinet. Carefully she lowered to the ground droping the last few inches. She stumbled a little but but reganed her balance. She picked up the cup and placed it down so it stood up correctly. She then walked over to the water and picked it upbrining it to the cup. She uncrewed the top, with some dificulty, and tossed it asside. She tipped it carefully pouring out the heavy liquid. The cup tiped a little but went back to sitting surdy as it filled. Almost at the brim Kicho finally stoped pouring it. She put the bottle down recaping it and then placed it back in the fridge. She bent down snifing the liquid. 'Wader smells odder dhen usual...' Kicho thought in wonder moving her nose away from the liquid.

Balancing the, full to the brim, cup in her hand she walked back to Sasukes room. "Daddy." She called entering. Sasuke turned his head to see Kicho carrying the water. He sat up and reached down taking the cup from Kicho.

"Thank you." Sasuke croaked. He brought the water to his lips and drank some. He lowered the glass and looked at it caefully. Was it him, or...did that not taster like water? He sniffed it but with his blocked sinouses he couldn't dertermine a sent. He shrugged taking another sip. He lowered the glass. It looked like normal water. He decided on his screwed up sinouses were making things taste funny. Either way after forcing down the liquid, he wasn't sure to be called water or not, his room began to spin. Sasuke also noticed a queasy feeling begin to build in his stomach. His vision blured.

Sasuke placed the cup to the side and laid down fighting the urge to vomit. Kicho looked at him woried. "Daddy are you okay?" Kicho asked worriedly running to the edge of the bed. Her loud voice echoed in his head.

Sasuke opened his mouth releasing a slured sentence. "Iie mm fin."Sasuke said before passing out.

* * *

**Dude what the heck happened to Sasuke???**

**haha well we shall find out nexttime!!!**

**Okay, heres the deal:**

**FIVE REVIEWS next chapter**

**OVER FIVE REVIEWS PLUS MANY LEMON REQUESTS a lemon comming soon in the story (mabye not in the next two chapters but a few)**

**Hope you read the top of the sheet or you will be confused at hearing that...**

**Thanks to everyone whos loyal to this story!!! I appologize that I haven't gotten them out faster!**

**-Kai-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all of you who sent me in the reviews! I appreciate it! And here is the next chapter!**

**LAST TIME I WILL POST THIS MESSAGE:**

**Um...OK. Well someone sent me in a request for a lemon. I'm not comfortable writing them and I was not't planing on writing any, but I suppose to make you guys happy, at least those of you that want one happy, I came up with an Idea. I will _not_ write a lemon. But I will let one of you guys write me one and then send it to me. I'll post it under it's own chapter and give you credit for it. Plus as most of you will want I'll edit it as well...Though I probably won't know what the hell I'm editing...**

**If you want to write a lemon for this story tell me that your writing it so I know to expect one. Just send it to me threw a message, NOT A REVIEW. Thank you. I will accept any you guys turn in but I'm not filling this story with them. Personally I'm not to big of a Lemon fan.**

**The last thing you can all do, since some of you might not like writing them either, is tell me if you want one. If I have enough people want one then I will tel Manda to write one for me and there you go.**

**Reviews:**

**As a note to all of you...Sasuke was not drinking vodka. It was Sake! lol. Yeah you're probably wondering why he had a Bottle of Sake in the house at 15...but its Sasuke... Maybe you'll find out now?**

**Chapter 19:**

_Sasuke placed the cup to the side and laid down fighting the urge to vomit. Kicho looked at him worried. "Daddy are you OK?" Kicho asked worriedly running to the edge of the bed. Her loud voice echoed in his head._

_Sasuke opened his mouth releasing a slurred sentence. "Iie mm fin."Sasuke said before passing out._

Kaiori was most definitely not expecting to find this when she got home. She was expecting to find the house quiet and Kicho asleep in her bed. The same for Sasuke. Or maybe he'd be awake but resting or getting a drink or something. What she walked in to was Kicho tackling her in hysterics. Kaiori abandoned her groceries and bent down to Kicho.

"Kicho whats wrong?" Kaiori asked grabbing her shoulders.

"It Daddy!" She exclaimed crying. Tears streaming down her face. "He he hes AAAAAAAAA!" Kicho cried hysterically.

"Oh...!" Kaiori exclaimed trying to shush her. "Kicho, Honey, calm down!" Kaiori said. "Calm down and I'll go check on daddy." Kaiori said. Kicho sniffed hiccuping. She stopped crying as hard calming her self down.

"Is...Is Daddy OK?" Kicho asked. Kaiori frowned.

"I don't know. Stay here I'll go look." Kaiori said. Kicho nodded wiping the tears on her cheeks. Kairoi stood up and walked into her and Sasuke's bedroom. She glanced at the unmade, empty bed curiously.

"Sasuke?" She called. She heard a light cough coming from the bathroom inside Sasuke's room. Cautiously she walked over and pushed the ajar door open. She walked over placing a hand on Sasuke's back as she figured out the problem. He was vomiting. Sasuke barely had time to acknowledge her as he only glanced over before lowering his head again to relieve his stomach of its contents. Kaiori got up opening the closet and grabbed a wash cloth. She wet it with cold water and brought it over to Sasuke.

Rubbing his back she coaxed his head up and used a corner of the cloth to clean off the corner of his mouth. "Are you OK now?" She asked. Sasuke winced scrunching his face up a bit but nodded. Kaiori placed the wash cloth down on the counter and linked her arm around Sasuke helping him up. She guided him to his bed helping him in. Sasuke groaned in pain as he lay.

Kaiori rubbed his forehead moving her hand to run it threw his hair. "Do you know what happened?" Kaiori asked softly bending so she could just whisper softly. Sasuke groaned yes. Slowly he raised a and out of bed and pointed to a glass sitting on the bedside table. One word left his lips.

"...Sake."

* * *

Kaiori shook her head disapprovingly as she went threw the fridge. She found the Sake alright. Now the question was, where did Sasuke get the Sake from? Kaiori sighed pucking it up and smelling it. Yup. Thats definitely what Kicho gave him. Sasuke slumped out of the room and plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. His fever broke not to long ago and his hangover was gone. 

"...Sasuke," Kaiori started. Sasuke looked over at her and grunted. "Why do you have Sake?" Sasuke blinked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. Kaiori sighed. "I think its leftovers from Orochimaru's. Put it in some foods for flavoring." Sasuke said. Kaiori looked at Sasuke mildly surprised.

"You use it for cooking?" She asked quickly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, what did you think? I was some drunk?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Kaiori nodded slowly.

"Sort of. I didn't think you would cook and well..."Kaiori trailed off but Sasuke figured out the rest of the sentence. It helped that his friends all thought the same thing along with half the villagers.

"You just went by my record and what everyone else inferred?" Sasuke said, it came out more as a statement then a question. She nodded, feeling slightly guilty for believing what others had thought. He really wasn't as bad as everyone thought. His point of view was just different. Maybe better or worse then all of theirs. She heard Sasuke scoff. "Figures." Sasuke said. He stood up stretching. "I'll be in the shower. Hide the Sake and make sure Kicho doesn't find it again." Sasuke said walking down the hall and in to his room.

Kaiori did as he asked. She hid the Sake in a more secure place. One that Kicho wont be able to get to, hopefully. Kaiori had put Kicho down for the rest of her nap after she had convinced he that Sasuke wasn't dying. He was just simply sick. Throwing up was just another part of being sick. Kicho understood and went down quite easily for her nap. For that Kaiori was grateful. Sasuke was in the shower, Kicho was asleep, and it was almost six O'clock. Kaiori figured she'd better start on dinner. A small dinner sounded good for tonight. Sasuke shouldn't have to big of an appetite and Kicho was only three. She didn't need to much to eat yet. A simple rice with chicken should do nicely.

In the midst of boiling the rice and adding in some seasonings to the chicken the kitchen door slid open. Sasuke walked in with a towel draped around his neck catching the water that dripped from his damp hair. He wore grey sweat pants and a white beater. Kaiori looked over quickly seeing him enter the kitchen and glance over at her. After that she turned her head quickly concentrating on what she was doing. One of the kitchen chairs scraped on the floor lightly letting Kaiori know that Sasuke was now at the table most likely lounging and watching her cook. She tensed feeling his eyes on her.

Maybe it was paranoia but she had the suspicion that he was sitting there smirking at her tensed form.

* * *

**yes I know...such a short chapter and such a long time before the update. Well...I've been busy with school, and writing other un-published stories, and school, and family, and other websites, and my laptop being a pain, and other stuff...so I have a reason.**

**And now...for the really important message...**

_**READ THIS NOW!:**_

**Okay I've been thinking...I know how to end this fic, and I know some people are starting to want a lemon. So this is what I've come up with.**

**Option 1: I write the lemon, and then go in to my closing idea.**

**Option 2: Go straight in to my closing Idea.**

**Thats it. You're decision. Tell me which you want in your reviews and please do it fast. I need to know quickly.**

**The last thing is:**

**I am changeing Sasuke and the others ages to 17-18. After I finish this story I am re-writing it in an updated, edited version. I will not take the origional down. Instead I'll post it labled as "Sasuke did she just call you daddy (The edited version.)" And thats the true, fized one. In that I'll combine chapters and fix things around so its better.**

**Okay thats all I believe. FIVE REVIEWS.**

**-Kai-**


	20. Chapter 20 cherry

**Hey guys. The le- (ahem) Cherry, as I call them, is in! This was not written by me. Infact it was written by a fan of mine on quizilla, Kid9, and it was edited by my friend, Manda.**

**I take absolutely no credit in this cherry at all and I thank them alot for doing this. We all know I'd never be able to.**

**Now I'm warning you. This whole chapter is nothing but the Cherry. If you don't like those don't read it. Also this, in no way, affects the story. Which is why I did not see it necessary to include extra before and after scenes.**

**Turn back now if you don't like reading these things. Thats the last warning.**

**Cherry starts now:**

* * *

The door was violently swung open, hitting the wall and banging loudly. Sasuke and Kaiori stood there in the doorway, arms around each other and lips in fierce contact. Sasuke pulled her closed to him, and this is how they had been for a while now. They had been kissing ever since they had reached the top of the staircase to the second floor. Sasuke pushed Kaiori back until they reached that bed that they shared every night. The bed they would be sharing that night.

Not a single word was said, lips were kept in fiery and passionate kisses while hands explored the other. Their muffled sounds echoed slightly, an uneasy feeling had passed over Kaiori. Sasuke was more romantic more passionate than he usually was. It was surprising to see this side of him The long, intense kiss had been broken, an uneasy aura filling the room. Sasuke wasn't sure if Kaiori was comfortable with this, if she was ready or not. He spoke as gently as someone like him could,

"Kaiori, are you sure about this?" Sasuke was ready, he knew that. But she seemed almost worried - no not worried - scared. Kaiori's expression softened, she seemed a little surprised he seemed to care. She gave a simple nod, a smile forming on her face. "I'm sure" Sasuke kissed her passionately, his hands sliding over her sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing his lips harder on hers. The aura in the room changed, beginning to get thick with lust. While not breaking lip contact, Sasuke pushed her back onto the bed. Kaiori's eyes widened when she fell, but they closed once again. She tangled her fingers in his hair, until Sasuke pulled away to remove his shirt. Kaiori marveled at this sight. His tanned body, toned muscles and abs.

She traced her hands over his rock hard stomach, his skin warm and hard to the touch. A light red spread over Kaiori's face as she continued to run her fingers over every inch of his toned chest. Sasuke took a hold of her wrists, taking her hands from his chest so he could move over her. Through his dark pools of onyx eyes swam love and lust Kaiori laid on her back, Sasuke hovering over her. She let out a small, almost impatient sigh as her fingers were lost in his dark locks. His hands were placed on either side of her head. Sasuke bent over, kissing her lightly on the lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Kaiori arched her neck, allowing him to have more access as he continued with the light butterfly kisses.

Kaiori's face twisted in pleasure, her moans being held back. Sasuke grunted slightly, sucking harder on her neck, and running his hands over her hips. She finally couldn't hold it back and moaned loudly, receiving a shiver from the Uchiha above her. Sasuke kept at her neck whilst one of her hands stayed latched around his neck, the other hand running over his back and strong shoulders. Kaiori's muffled moans were barely audible. Sasuke kept venturing his hands over her sides until he found the weak spot in her neck. He nipped at it, taking another moan in pleasure from her lips. Sasuke then bit into it, leaving a red mark.

"Aah!" Kaiori groaned, closing her eyes shut and grabbing onto his shoulders. Sasuke opened his eyes a bit, glancing briefly before continuing down her neck and to her shoulders. Kaiori panted heavily, leaning her head back as Sasuke once again continued at that spot. "Sasuke." She moaned, calming down a bit and closing her eyes.

In that moment Kaiori lost herself, vision and mind being controlled by lust. Her hands roughly traced the lines on his chest again, in more a pleading way than ever. She almost seemed to beg now. Sasuke smirked against her neck, his hands gliding over her sides and towards her shirt. Kaiori gasped when he slid his hands under her shirt, his warm, hard hands teasingly running over her gently.

Sasuke tore off Kaiori's shirt, a moan following it. Kaiori latched her arms around his neck again, his addicting hair one again surrounded his fingers. She gave a groan in displeasure when Sasuke lifted his warm body from hers and let his eyes wander to her chest. He smirked, that damn sexy smirk of his and looked towards Kaiori, once again left feather soft touches over her warm skin until he let them stay on the sides of her chest. She moaned softly, and their eye contact was lost as Sasuke leaned over and kissed her cleavage.

Kaiori gasped when his hands moved to her chest, gently massaging her breasts through her bra. Her hands ran over his back once again, soft moans only exciting Sasuke more.

He wrapped his arms around her, unsuccessfully trying to remove her bra. A frustrated growl rumbled from his throat as Kaiori giggled and helped him remove it. She giggled a bit more when he tossed the bra over. Sasuke lifted his head, another smirk forming on his face. "What's so funny ?" he crawled over, breathing on her lips and waiting for an answer. Kaiori only nodded sheepishly, looking at him lustfully. Sasuke kissed her gently, pushing Kaiori so she way laying on the bed once again. One of her hands stayed on his chest, the other wrapping tightly around his neck. He pulled away, breaking kiss and then sliding his tongue over her bottom lip. He licked her lips one more time before pressing them together again. Kaiori almost immediately opened her mouth, allowing Sasuke to search her mouth. His hands slithered to her inner thighs, stroking between her legs teasingly. Kaiori moaned slightly before their tongues fought for dominance.

Not waiting around to see who would win if it continued, Sasuke broke away and both of them panted heavily. He then moved down to her chest, taking one breast into his mouth.

"S-Sasuke!" Kaiori groaned, arching her back and pressing her more into his mouth. Sasuke sucked on one breast and massaged the other. When he was finished with that one, he moved over and did the same to her other breast. Kaiori moaned loudly again, her arms still latched around his neck as Sasuke pulled his pants off and left him in his boxers.

Kaiori blushed a little when she saw the bulge in his pants. Sasuke hovered over her once again, nipping at her ear before speaking in a seductive voice.

"What's wrong? Nervous? Or liking what you see?"

Kaiori's eyes widened a bit, but she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She licked his ear and then spoke. "I might."  
Sasuke smirked, his hand running over her stomach and to her shorts. He threw them along with the other discarded clothing laying about. He played with the elastic on her panties and made Kaiori a bit impatient. She growled, trying to make it sound angry. But it came out in more of a plea, a beg for him to continue. Sasuke's smirk widened at that, and her panties were ripped from her frame. She grunted, shifting her weight slightly to the side and tightening her grip on his neck.

Sasuke's hand brushed between her legs, then he inserted a finger in her wet folds. Kaiori gasped, looking at Sasuke's smirk. He inserted another finger and made her jump in pain. He leaned over, nipping at her ear as he began pumping his fingers. Kaiori moaned, drooping her head back.

"Aah, S-Sasuke!" she moaned. "Faster!"

Sasuke gladly obeyed, making her moans louder. Kaiori cummed over his fingers, watching silently as he licked his fingers clean and savored her taste. Now he leaned over to her clit, licking her entrance. Kaiori clenched the sheets, letting out a small scream as he cleaned her insides. She arched her back, moaning loudly right before Sasuke pulled away. He licked his lips hungrily while pulling off his boxers. Kaiori looked at him pleadingly, almost asking him to hurry.

Time for the real fun.

A light red passed over Kaiori's face when she saw his large member, and Sasuke smirked a bit at her reaction. He took her hand, leading it to his member. Kaiori's eyes widened at the new feeling against her fingers, but she looked up at his face. He had his eyes closed, and let a few moans escape his lips. She got used to the hot feeling against her hand, and enjoyed giving Sasuke pleasure after a bit. Kaiori smiled sexily, an idea forming in her mind. In one quick movement, she had Sasuke laying under her. Sasuke panted, his eyes heavily with love and lust. But a faint glimpse of curiosity was seen. He wondered what she had in mind,but right now he'd let her do whatever she pleased to him.

Kaiori gave him a sloppy kiss, taking his hard appendage in her hand once again. Kaiori locked eyes with the Uchiha, making sure he watched he as she lowered herself. Sasuke gasped when she took him into her mouth. He didn't expect this from her. Never. Quelling his moans in pleasure, Sasuke grabbed the sheets around him. Kaiori kept at him, licking his member and flicking her tongue at him. "Kaiori..." he moaned.

She increased her speed, sucking harder on him. Sasuke groaned as he cummed heavily in her mouth. For a moment Kaiori wasn't sure of what to do. But she mimicked Sasuke and swallowed the sweet fluid. She licked her lips and looked into Sasuke's eyes, wondering if she had been right. Sasuke smirked a bit, softening the expression in his eyes slightly before flipping her over.

He positioned himself between her legs, then looked up at her to make sure she was really sure about this. Kaiori grabbed onto his shoulders, preparing herself. Then nodded.

Sasuke paused for another moment before placing both hands on both side of her head. He slowly pushed himself into her, going as gentle as he could. Kaiori let out a small scream, grabbing the blankets around her in attempt to try and make the pain go away. "You're so tight.." Sasuke moaned. A few tears ran down her face, Sasuke ripping painfully into her even though he tried to be gentile.

"Oww..." Kaiori grunted, once again with her hands on is shoulders. She held on to him tightly, panting heavily and tears running down her face. "It's going to be okay. Please bare with me." Sasuke tried to calm her down. He stopped for a while so she could get used to the feeling before he continued once again. Sasuke pulled back and forth, staying in her the entire time. The pain eventually melted into pleasure as Sasuke kept at a slower pace.

"Faster..." she begged. Sasuke obliged without argument, speeding up his pace. Kaiori threw her head back, only exciting Sasuke more as she screamed his name.

"Harder!" she shouted, Sasuke immediately doing so. The bed complained under them, rocking to the movement going on on top of it. Sweat beaded down their bodies as Kaiori wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper in her. The bed post began to bang against the wall, knocking a picture from the wall down onto the floor This kept going on for a bit longer, until they could feel them both coming to their peak. Sasuke sped up even more, feeling her walls start to close. Kaiori screamed his name loudly a few more times before they both climaxed one last time.

Sasuke collapsed on Kaiori's chest, both of them panting heavily. He tilted his head to the side, kissing her now-formed hickie. Kaiori turned down to look at him, giving him a long, passionate kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, resting his head on her chest. Kaiori wrapped her arms around his head and neck, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep as Sasuke slept on her chest.

* * *

**Cherry end now.**

**Well there you go. You guys wanted a cherry and you got one. Enjoy. I'll work on the next chapter whenever I have time and I'm in the modd to do it. Review or, whatever.**

**-Ja ne**

**Kai**


	21. Chapter 21

**...yeah I guess it's about time I started working on this chapter...Don't you guys think? XD haha yeah...dumb question..**

**Okay so...this chapter will take place, a week after the lemo- ahem 'cherry' lol. I decided it really did happen between them but reading that chapter is NOT important. I decided it will hapen for a certian reason that you will figure out later on. I'm not gonna tell you. You're all smart young imaginative kids...you can figure it out (prolly half of you know it now anyway). (oh yeah FYI: Kaiori and Sasuke are 18! I know that in the begining of the story I said 15, well I changed it to 18. It fits better.)**

**Okay on with the chapter:**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

One week.

One whole week went by since Kaiori and Sasuke had _slept_ together. To say they were still 'strangers' to eachother was a total misunderstanging. To say they were a young, _adventurous_, coupple would be more agreable. With in the last week, when Kicho was at the accademy or Kaiori's friends, Sasuke and Kaiori had _slept_ together two other times and even managed to find ways to shower together.

Sasuke no longer ignored his growing feelings for Kaiori, having finally figured out what that little voice in his head was really telling him what he was feeling for the girl. Kaiori was also less 'shy' about her feelings for the ex-avenger. She'd gotten over the fact that them being together was 'unapproprate' and found it quite enjoyable. Also, she found the rumors around Konoha to be far from the truth. Sasuke was never rough or harsh, save for those _nights alone. _Not that she couldn't say the rumors about him being cold and quiet weren't true. Sasuke didn't really talk often unless asked to. Sometimes he'd throw in an comment or have light conversation, maybe talk about something around but he prefered the quiet, serene things to the loud abrasive ones.

The largest rumor she had disproved was the rumor about Sasuke never careing about anyone but himself. That, Kaiori realized, was untruthful. Sasuke did care about them and others. He just had his own ways of showing it. Even his insults were complements if looked at the right way... Like...when Sasuke tells Naruto that he's a dope...he's really...okay bad example. But the things he does for them, and puts up with, and says -though rude at times- he does for a purpose. Years of solitude and revenge had Sasuke locked up tight but he could still show that he cared by his actions, and words, at times, if you really looked into them.

Kaiori looked up as Sasuke walked in the room. She flashed him a light smiled before losing her book and placing it on the bed side table. Sasuke walked over and climbed in to bed beside her, leaning over and pressing their lips together before pulling away. Kaiori moved closer to him as he wraped his arms around her. He kissed her jaw, neck and finally her shoulder as he pulled her down beside him.

"G'night." Sasuke mubbled, burrying his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her coller one last time. Kaiori smiled, letting out a light shiver from the contact of his warm lips on her cool skin.

"Night."

* * *

"Kicho!" Kaiori called from the kitchen sink. "Go tell Sasuke his dinner is going to get cold if he doesn't get his butt in side now!" A soft patter of feet echoed against the hard wood floor.

"Okay, mommy!" Kicho called before a door shut. Her yelles outside could be heard faintly threw the walls of the house. Kaiori smiled. This had become a sort of routene for them all. Kaiori would cook dinner while Sasuke trained out side or played with Kicho to keep her busy. If She finished and bother her and Kicho finished eating and Sasuke didn't come in the Kaiori would send Kicho out to find him and call him in. As if on cue Sasuke walked in with Kicho sitting on his shoulders. She was laughing while he walked in to the kitchen and bent down sliding her on to the floor. Kicho ran over to Kaiori and clung to her leg smiling.

"Daddy gave me a piggy back ride!" Kicho exclaimed happily. Kaiori smiled down at Kicho.

"Oh?" She asked. She glanced up at Sasuke and hid a smirk in her smile. Sasuke noticed it and stuck his tounge out at her quickly before Kicho could notice and sat down at the table grabing his dinner. Kaiori looked down at Kicho. She detached the small girl from her leg. "Let's go eat dinner." Kaiori said. Kicho smiled running over to the table. She grabbed her dinner. Pulling her chopsticks appart she shoved the food in her mouth.

"Mmm, Yummy Mommy!" Kicho said. Kaiori smiled.

"Remember to eat it _all." _Kaiori said. She stressed the word all hinting that she needed to eat the vegatables too.

"Aww..." Kicho whined. She looked from her plate to Sasuke. "Daddy do I have to?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"If you wanna grow up big and strong you'll eat them all." He replied, taking a bite of food. Kicho pouted looking down at the food. She poked it with her chopsticks and finally put a small bit in her mouth, one at a time. She chewed and swallowed.

"Ok...I done!" She exclaimed after eating four bites. Kaiori sighed.

"All, of it." She said. Kicho pouted again, turning back and taking a bite. She looked at Kaiori. Kaiori gave her a look telling Kicho to keep eating. This continued till all the vegatables were off Kicho's plate. "Good girl." She said, kissing Kicho's forehead. Kicho smiled.

"Kicho's happy she made mama happy." She said, smiling. Kaiori smiled, giving Kicho a hug.

"Come on, say 'G'night' to Daddy," Kaiori said. Kicho ran over to Sasuke, who turned in his seat, picking her up into his arms.

"Going to sleep?" Sasuke asked her. Kicho nodded, hugging him while sitting on his lap.

"Uh huh, Night night Daddy! I love you!" She said. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"Love you too. Now get to bed so you aren't tired in the morning." Sasuke said. He bent down placing Kicho on the floor. Kicho nodded.

"Okay, daddy." She said. The small girl turned to Kaiori, whom beckoned her over. "Night night!" She said, waving her hand at Sasuke.

"Night." Sasuke said, with a small wave. He watched Kaiori lift up Kicho and carry her off down the hall. In the while she's been there she and Kicho both have adjusted to his house well. Closing his eyes the Uchiha let out a sigh. '_It feels nice having Kicho and Kaiori here. I feel as though I've got something- someone to come home to. It's alot better feeling then before._' Sasuke mused. He stood up, streching his limbs. He made his way down the hall into his room ruffleing his hair. Sasuke pulled off his top and pants, leaving only his boxers on, and slid in to bed. Sasuke yawned, nuzzleing his head in to his pillow.

He'd have a mission tomorrow. He could just feel it. Something about the way the moon shone in the sky told him that.

Faintly, he could hear the water in the kitchen from Kaiori working on the dishes. Moments later the water'd stop and Sasuke would wait a few more seconds for the door to open. Just as he expected. Light filled the room then dimmed out as the door closed softly. Sasuke closed his eyes listening. He could hear a pair of feet shuffling around the floor. The ruffle of clothes and then the soft shuffle of feet again. The bed sunk skightly and the covers shifted. Sasuke resisted a shiver as cool skin made contact with his.

The night was young.

* * *

"But _mommy_!" Kicho wailed. "I wanna wear a dress!" Kaiori sighed, holding a pair of cloth pants up to Kicho. They'd been argueing over what she'd wear for the last thirty minnutes, the small child still wraped in her towel form her bath.

"Kicho, you can't wear a dress today. Not if you want to go to the park and play in the dirt." Kaiori said.

"I'll be careful," Kicho protested. "That way I won't get anything on my dress!"

"No, Kicho. Wear the pants. You can wear the dress when we get home." Kaiori ordered sternly. "Do you want to make daddy late for his summoning?" Kicho frowned.

"No..." She mubbled, looking down at her feet. Her feet scuffled. One brushing against the other. "I'll wear the dress later." She said, defeated. Kaiori smiled and slipped the pink cloth pants on Kicho. She pulled a pink and white shirt over Kicho's head. "How do you want your hair done?" Kaiori asked.

A grin covered Kicho's face. "Piggy tails!" She said. Kicho spund around, sitting on her botom. Kaiori knelt down behind Kicho and started brushing her hair up in to pig tails.

"You two ready to go yet?"

Kicho jumped at Sasuke's voice.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Kicho yelled. She jumped up and ran out of the room towards Sasuke's voice. Kaiori shook her head, laughing quietly to herself.

Sasuke looked down at the little girl now glued to his leg. "Hey, there." He said down to her. Kicho smiled.

"Am I cute?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, very." Kicho's smile widened. "Where's Kaiori?" He asked. Kicho looked behind her.

"There!" She said as Kaiori walked in. "Mommy, ready to go too?" She asked.

Kaiori nodded. "Yes, I'm ready to go as well." Kicho started running ahead. "Do you remember the way to the park?" Kaiori asked. Kicho jumped, skipping a few feet infront of them.

"Uh huh. I remember good!" Kicho exclaimed. Kaiori waved to Sasuke as he quickly darted off to the hokage's office. Kicho noticed him leave and called a, "Bai bai daddy!"

* * *

Sasuke..." Tsunade asked as Sasuke entered the office. "You've got another mission," She said. Sasuke leaned on the wall. "At least look intrested!" She barked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and waited. Tsunade sighed. "You're hopeless." She mubbled. "Alright, fine, I'll give you the mission dispite your rudeness." Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes as she continued in to the mission part of his summoing rather then discuss his nonexistant manners.

"Just deliver this scroll to the cloud village. We're not in best ties with them so I'm sending you." Tsunade said. "I'm sure you can manage to take care of anything that comes your way?" Sasuke shrugged.

"If not it'd be pretty sad." Sasuke muttered. He caught the scroll as Tsunade tried to send it flying threw his head.

"Just get out of here Uchiha!" She barked. Five minnutes in the hokage's office and all it got him was a mission, an attitude, and a scroll almost being sent threw his head.

* * *

**So let me guess...it's been like...four months hasn't it? Don't kill me...please? If you wanna know my reason go check out Akatsuki...it's in there. I'm to lazy to type it again.**

**-Koneko-**


	22. Discontinued

****

**The title pretty much says it all. I'm discontinusing this story, along with Akatsuki. I have no other reasons except that I have lost focus and drive to finish them.**

**For more information go ahead and read my profile to see what I'm doing next.**

**Thank you for those that read this story and stuck with me, I am sorry that I am not finishing it.**

**There is still a chance I will re-write the story with a similar plot idea in mind and make it better then this.**

**-Koneko-**


End file.
